Blaine Vs Karofsky
by lotrelmo1992
Summary: Kurt transfers back to WMHS & Blaine gets a little possessive, he quickly forms a plan to bring him & Kurt closer, but what he doesn't realize is sometimes when you want something too badly you can end up pushing it away & into the arms of Dave Karofsky!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Blaine vs. Karofsky

The Lima bean was as it normally was every Tuesday afternoon. Dalton student's coming in and out and people sitting at tables sipping coffee and chatting softly. Everything was the way it always was, except for Blaine Anderson, who sat on edge at the table he usually shared with his boyfriend Kurt for their afternoon coffee date. His eyes cut through everyone who dared looked at him, his mouth pulled down in a bitch face scowl. People were sneaking looks, trying to figure out what the Prince of Dalton was so pissed about and hoping it wasn't them or, even worse, if Klaine were having relationship problems.

Everyone knew that Kurt, who had been the Queen to Blaine's King at Dalton, had transferred back to his previous school, McKinley High. If the royal couple was in a fight, that would mean a rocky few days at Dalton, since Blaine's mood pretty much controlled the school. Some of the on-lookers looked up at the clock, figuring Blaine was pissed because Kurt was late. They always met at two thirty sharp, it was now two forty two, and Blaine was still sitting alone.

Blaine scanned the coffee house and then looked down at his watch. When he looked up, David Karofsky was standing before him.

"You couldn't be on time?",Blaine growled as David plopped down onto the chair opposite him.

"I would have been if Kurt hadn't stopped me in the hall to have a hot make out session.",Karofsky hissed and Blaine snorted.

"Yeah, maybe in your dreams David.",he said as though he had a bad taste in his mouth. Karofsky lowered his head in shame, "So let's get to it Anderson. Why did you call me here?",he asked, without lifting his head.

"Oh Please! You know why you're here.",Blaine spat, making Karofsky glare at him.

"You want to talk about Kurt and how we're doing a science project together."

"Yeah, Kurt, and your so called "project". You just keep your filthy hands off of him. He's my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, well Kurt just might change his mind on that arrangement.",Karofsky said with a smirk. Blaine let out a cold laugh that sent shivers down the observer's spines and Karofsky's eyes lowered in pure hatred for the man in front of him.

"Right, Kurt would leave what we have, for what? For you? Are you kidding me? Kurt isn't going to go all goo-goo eyed for the guy who slammed him into lockers and threw slushies in his face. And what else was there? Oh right, the guy who threatened to kill him and chased him out of school! Oh yeah, there's the beginning of an epic romance."

"I've changed and Kurt knows it."

"Yeah, Kurt knows you're full of shit!",Blaine hissed and Karofsky looked down at the table,"The truth is it's just the same song different verse. You're once again longing after something you will never have and making a complete ass of yourself in the process. The point is, you're never going to get Kurt. Even if he ever did leave me, you're not even on the list of alternatives.",Blaine paused to breathe, glaring at the filth in front of him,"Kurt's told me time and time again, you disgust him. So if I were you, I'd quit making a fool of myself and go find some beard and get married since you don't have the balls to come out of the closet and be who you really are.",Karofsky looked up at Blaine with pure loathing in his eyes, but Blaine wasn't done, "Hell, I don't care what you do! You can go jump off a cliff for all I care. But you get these stupid fantasies out of your head and leave Kurt alone. He's mine."

With that Blaine got up from the table, grabbed his bag, and left the Lima Bean, leaving his public and Karofsky in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! So wow this is my first story to ever publish on and I am sooo nervous. So I wrote this story about the same time I made the "That Boy is Mine" Video which you can find here (.com/watch?v=6ZW5OFbs1eY) its not based on the story or vice versa but it is a little Blaine vs. Karofsky action so... check that out **

**I would also like to take this moment to thank my beta **_**teamdelena1. **_**She's awesome and a big help so thank you teamdelena1 Also thanks to everyone who even clicked on this story. I hope you're enjoying it so far and there's more to come so I hope you'll continue. Also Reviews are love so please, please, please leave me some. I want to hear your thoughts, critics, and suggestions. Okay well I'll quit blabbing and let you get to the chapter. **

Chapter 2: A Plan

Blaine was still seething from his coffee date with Karofsky as he walked down the streets of Lima, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes straight ahead in a death glare. The truth was Blaine had control issues. He had to control everything and his relationship with Kurt was no exception, though he tried his best not to let it show. He'd seen too many relationships broken up because of one person trying to control the other and he did not want to ruin things with Kurt. But that controlling side of him was who called Karofsky up and invited him to coffee. He had to make sure that, though Kurt had transferred back to McKinley, things were still ship shape. But now he knew they weren't. Karofsky was on the move, and Kurt was feeble and vulnerable game. Blaine had to do something for his and Kurt's relationship to survive, though what he could do from Dalton he didn't know. He pondered this thought for three blocks before it hit him. The way he was going to keep an eye on Kurt was to be near Kurt at all times, which means... Blaine Anderson must transfer to McKinley High.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! So in this chapter Blaine takes us inside the Anderson house as he quickly prepares for dinner where he will be telling his parents his big news. Yikes! I know Blaine's a little bit of a control freak in this story but hey... its in the name of love... right? Reviews are love so tell me what you think. I'm open to any comments, critics, or suggestions. Also the link for the "The boy is mine" video didn't seem to want to cooperate so just add the( /watch?v=6ZW5OFbs1eY) after typing into the address bar that should take you to it. So here we go Chapter 3 and More will be coming soon **

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

Blaine tucked the papers into his bag as he left the parking lot of McKinley High. It was now about four in the afternoon and no one was at the school besides the football team and cheerios. Blaine heard the Cheerios cheering from the field while Coach Sylvester yelled insults at them through her megaphone. He could just make Finn out on the football field as the football team took a water break. Though it was easy to point out his boyfriends step brother; being that he was a Frankenstein, and the tallest of anyone on the field.

Blaine crossed the street to the bus stop to catch the bus back home. He and his parents had a long discussion coming up and it would help matters if he wasn't late for dinner. His mother was very picky about dinner time.

He arrived home at about four forty and found his father in his study and his mother lounging in her chase out back by the pool. He kissed them both hello then retired to his room until he was called for dinner. His room was a dark navy blue color with trophies from his many music competition wins on the shelves. His bed was a full size with a large head board. Across from his bed was his desk, which sat in front of a large window that overlooked the back yard. His desk was neat with just his lap top, books, and desk lamp on top. It was the room of a perfect private school boy, including the box of gay porn under the bed. Blaine chuckled to himself at his mental joke, he may be a private school boy but that doesn't mean he doesn't find the boy school gay jokes hilarious.

Walking over to the window he drew back the large curtains, allowing light to pour into the room. Then he threw his bag on the bed and began undoing his school tie. He was home for the week, since his older brother Joey was down from Dartmouth, his parents insisted they all be together. So, Blaine had to get up early just so he could take a car to Dalton every morning.

Before college Joey went to St. Judes, a private school in Manhattan. Blaine went there too, before he was brutally beaten the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance and his parents transferred him to a private school closer to home with a no bullying rule. Sure the education was slightly less successful than St. Judes, but Blaine found himself soon feeling more at home with the Dalton boys then he ever did at St. Judes. He looked down at the tie in his hands, he was sure going to miss Dalton Academy, but he had to think of Kurt and his relationship first.

He opened the door to his walk in closet and walked inside, hanging up his blazer and grabbing his black sports coat, slipping it on. He then grabbed a green tie and hung it around his neck before exiting his closet. In the Anderson house it was a sin to come to dinner without a tie. That's one of the many reasons Blaine enjoyed eating with the Hummel-Hudson's. He could wear his school uniform, a tee shirt and jeans, heck, he could even wear pajama pants if he wanted. Though he'd never dare with the way Burt eyed him whenever he and Kurt were called down for dinner after being alone for too long.

Suddenly he heard his mother's voice, "Boys it's time for dinner!",she called and Blaine looked at his bag, straightened his tie, and left his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to meet the Andersons... it's also time for Blaine to tell his family all about his big plan to ditch Dalton for McKinley. But a talk to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson isn't so easy... Reviews are love so feel free to leave me any comments, critics, or suggestions. And once again thank you to teamdelena1 for being my beta Also if you like this story don't forget to check out my Blaine vs. Karofsky video "The boy is mine" on utube (had to spell it wrong so it would show up this time lol) Thanks and Enjoy **

Chapter 4: A Dinner with the Andersons

The Anderson dining room was a grand room indeed. It was beige colored with beautiful paintings and statues for decoration. A long glass table sat in the middle of the room directly under a massive chandelier. The table was filled with dishes full of delicious food. Blaine took the space to the left of his brother, who ruffled his curly hair in greeting. Their father sat at the head of the table, to his right sat their mother, and the rest of the table's seats were unoccupied. Everyone was dressed in their best, their father even had on his golden cufflinks. Their mother wore a beautiful red dress and pearls. Joey wore, pretty much, an identical sports jacket to Blaine's, only he wore a blue tie. Blaine looked down at his empty plate and took a deep breath, he figured he'd wait until dessert to announce his plan to be the first Anderson to go to a public school. He'd wait until his father had a few glasses of wine in him just to be safe.

Dinner was a joyful affair tonight, everyone sharing stories about their year and laughing at all the fun times they had.

"So boys, how are things with the ladies?",their father asked, and suddenly Blaine stopped smiling, "I mean I know you go to a boy's school, Blaine, but I heard your Glee club did a performance for your sister school recently.",their father said, smiling at his youngest son.

"Well, I met this really beautiful girl in pre law 101.",Joey said and their father smiled, "Her name is Candice and she's really interesting. She's 22, can speak five languages, going to school to become a personal injury lawyer, and her father owns the New York Nicks."

Their father nearly fell out of his seat,"That's my boy Joseph! You should bring this girl over! We'd love to meet her.",he said, giving his eldest son a proud clap on the back, "How about you Blaine? Any young lady tickle your fancy?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, his parents knew he was gay, but they always asked him if he had a lady. He knew that in their hearts they just wished that some girl would make him change his mind and go straight.

"Well, kind of,",he said and his father leaned forward with interest his eyes, blazing with hope. "I am in a relationship with this wonderful boy named, Kurt.",his father's face dropped to one of disgust, while his mother's changed to one of horror.

"A relationship? Ha,",his father said under his breath as he looked down and adjusted the napkin on his lap.

"Yeah, he's really smart and highly fashionable, you'd like him mother!",Blaine said, smiling over at his mother who pretended not to hear him, "His father owns his own business,",he continued looking over at his father who was salting his meat, "He's fluent in French, cooks, sews, and he's the cutest person I know. Oh, and he is an amazing singer, a great addition to the Warblers."

"Yes how is your team doing this year?",his father said, jumping on the chance to change the subject.

"We made it to sectionals with the help of Kurt.",Blaine said, making sure to show that he was not going to lay down and let them trample over his romance just because they didn't approve, "I really love him. He makes me so happy. He's..."

"That's enough Blaine!",his father snapped, "Joseph! Tell us more about this young woman you met."

Joey went on to tell that she was the captain of the women's swim team and how she has a cute little dog named Mr. Cuddles that she carries around in her purse. Blaine had to swallow the Paris Hilton comparison that came burning inside of him, "I mean she's so…"

"Kurt was the kicker for his old school's football team! He won their first game in years! He was also a cheerleader in the same year but only for a little while. His real passion is his music!",Blaine spat out, interrupting his brothers cooing over how soft Mr. Cuddles was. His family looked up at him, "He went to Dalton for a while but now he's transferred back to his old school in Lima!"

"There are no private schools in Lima.",his mother said and Blaine shook his head.

"No there aren't. He goes to a public school.",his mother gasped and Blaine looked at his father.

"That's very nice Blaine. Joseph does Candice have a sister? Maybe your brother can accompany you to a Nicks game?",his father asked his older son.

"Dad! I'm not going to go to a Nicks game with Joey, his girl, her sister, or a little rat dog! I'm with Kurt and if I go to any Nicks game, I'll bring him!"

"Blaine you may be excused!",Blaine's father told him harshly.

Blaine shook his head and threw his napkin on his plate,"Gladly! I don't want to eat with people who won't accept me for who I really am anyway.",he said and left the dining room and his silent family.

"Oh Jason what are we going to do?",he heard his mother whisper to his father as he stormed up the stairs.

Rolling his eyes, he crossed the hall to his room before slamming the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this chapter is in Kurt's P.O.V and he gets a surprise call Reviews are love so please leave me some **

Chapter 5: A late night meeting

Kurt sighed, contently, as he turned the page to chapter 27 of Patty La pone's new book. He was re-reading it for the fifth time. Suddenly, his cell phone began buzzing beside him. Pausing, he looked over at the caller ID before sitting up and placing the phone to his ear.

"David, why are you calling me? I thought we had planned on meeting up tomorrow.",he said as he placed the book mark carefully between the pages of his book.

"Yeah I know Kurt, but I uh... found something that I think we should look at. Can you come over... just for a couple of hours?",Karofsky asked, as Kurt looked around his room, "I know it's late… but..."

"No, it's alright... uh, I can be over in about fifteen?",Kurt asked, walking over to his vanity to check his hair.

"Great, I'll see you then.",Karofsky said and Kurt nodded before hanging up the phone.

He didn't know why he had agreed to doing this project with Karofsky, but when he committed himself to something he gave his all, even if that meant going over to David Karofsky's house at nine o'clock in the evening.

Walking down the stairs and grabbing his car keys, he went to the foyer closet.

"Hey Dad, I'm going to go over to Dave's house for about an hour. It's for our project.",he called to his Dad, who was sitting with Finn in the living room watching the game.

As he pulled on his Valentino coat and scarf his father came into the foyer.

"Now?" ,he asked and Kurt nodded, "Kurt it's nine at night. That's pretty late to be going somewhere."

"I know, but he said he came across some information that couldn't wait until tomorrow. Don't worry I won't be too long.",Kurt said before giving his father a quick hug then walking out the door.

Burt watched as his son crossed the lawn over to his white SUV. He didn't like Kurt working on a project with David Karofsky, the same boy who just a few short months ago had threatened him out of the school. Just because Kurt believed the boy's apology didn't mean Burt was ready to.

"Finn,",he called and his stepson entered the foyer, "follow your brother, he's headed to Dave Karofsky's."

Finn nodded and grabbed his Letterman's jacket, "Don't worry Burt. I'll make sure he's alright.",Finn said before waiting for Kurt to pull out of the drive way.

He crossed the lawn towards his mother's van. Kurt would hate him if he saw him so, just like spider man, he was on a stealth mission.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there everyone :) first of all I'd like to thank everyone for reading this story. I'm so happy that you guys seem to like it. Reviews are always accepted and very very much appreciated. I also want to thank my beta teamdelena1 for all her hard work. **

**In this chapter we get to see a little brotherly bonding between Blaine and his older brother Joey. (I wrote this long before Cooper was even announced so... sorry.) But for those of you who guessed it, yes, Joey is Joey Richter from team Starkid :) I don't know why but I can totally see him being Blaine's brother. **

Chapter 6: Brothers

Blaine looked at the papers on his desk warily, he'd never done something like this but he wasn't about to let his conscience get to him now. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the desk and picked up his pen. His hand hesitated over the _parent or guardian signature_ line, he had to do this for the sake of his and Kurt's relationship. He had to keep him from the clutches of David freaking Karofsky. He looked at his signature above and focused on not making his handwriting too similar. He had to do this perfectly, this was serious, and he only had one shot.

"Hey Blaine,",his brother Joey said as he walked into Blaine's room, scaring his brother half to death.

Blaine quickly pressed a book on top of the papers, turning quickly to be sure Joey didn't see anything.

"Joey!",he said in surprise, trying to appear pleasantly delighted, "What are you doing here?",he asked and Joey paused for a second before smiling.

"Um, well after your little performance at dinner I thought someone should come up and check on you. You made quite an effect on the old woman. She's practically in tears."

"Oh please they've known I was gay for close to two years now.",Blaine said as he crossed the room to sit on his bed.

Joey looked over the room as he nodded, "Yeah but you know they never truly accepted it."

"Well that's their problem isn't it?",Blaine said, picking up his guitar.

"Yeah,",Joey said as he walked toward Blaine's bedside table, looking at a black picture frame, he smiled, "Is this him? That Kent guy you're dating?",he asked his brother.

"Kurt, and yeah.",Blaine said, putting his guitar aside and moving to take the photo from his brother.

"He's handsome, I like his coat.",Joey said and Blaine smiled at the photo of him and Kurt standing in front of the river in the park, holding hands.

"Yeah, like I said his clothes are his passion."

"I thought you said music was his passion?",Joey asked and Blaine looked up.

"It is. He's a man of many passions.",he said before gently putting the photo back in its place.

"I'm sure.",Joey said with a teasing grin that made Blaine blush.

"Shut up we haven't even... yet.",Blaine said and Joey pretended to be shocked.

"You mean you're still..."

"Shut up.",Blaine said and Joey laughed.

"That's okay little bro your too young to lose yours anyway.",Joey said and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Oh whatever I'm seventeen. How old were you... fifteen when you lost it to Lauren?"

"Hey! You know Lauren.",Blaine rolled his eyes and Joey gave a playful laugh, "I was surprised you were able to keep your paws off her.",Joey paused then nodded, "Course she wasn't your type so..."

Blaine shook his head and Joey walked over to his desk chair and sat down, "No I just knew that she had a reputation and I wasn't about to subject myself to her... charms."

"Yeah I did end up with a bad case of the clap after. You remember how you had to go with me to the Doctors because I couldn't let the parents find out.",Joey asked and the boys shared a good laugh, "Let's just hope Kurt doesn't..."

"No, he's a virgin too.",Blaine said and Joey nodded.

"Well that's good.",he said and Blaine nodded in agreement,"So, transferring to a public school huh?",Joey asked and Blaine stiffened.

Joey lifted the book from the papers and Blaine sighed. All was lost now.

"That's none of your business."

"Miss your boyfriend that much?",Joey asked and Blaine crossed the room and ripped the paper from his brother's hand.

"Shut up!",he said and Joey chuckled.

"Oh Blaine don't get upset, I'm not going to tell the old man and lady. But do you really think they're going to sign these? Dad would rather die than see his son in a public school."

"No I don't expect them to sign it. In fact I don't even expect them to know.",Blaine said as he looked at the paper, "Plus it's only temporary. I'll transfer back to Dalton just as soon as I... fix something."

"Fix something?",Joey asked curiously and Blaine sighed.

"I think... actually I know! This douche bag is after Kurt."

"_After_ Kurt,",Joey asked and Blaine sighed.

"He wants to date Kurt."

"Uh huh and you have to be there to fight for him?"

"No, I have to be there to protect him.",Blaine explained and Joey nodded though his face was full of question.

"Okay and why does Kurt need protection? Can't he take care of himself?"

"Dave Karofsky's intimidating and Kurt is so... well I mean he's strong and I know he will be loyal to me. I trust him you know?"

"But?",Joey pried and Blaine sighed.

"But Kurt is also soft, small, and impressionable. I just... Karofsky used to bully him. I mean he chased him out of his school. I just don't know if Kurt could fight him or his advances."

"Wait this guy, whatever his name is, bullied Kurt so badly that Kurt left school? But you're afraid that Kurt would go out with this guy? Who in their right mind would go out with someone like that?"

"Well Kurt's already bought this bogus apology of Karofsky's and their working on a school project together!",Joey's eyebrows rose out of surprise, "He's just a very kind, forgiving, loving kind of guy and I'm just scared that if I don't get there in time I'll lose him. My little lamb will go wandering off with the big bad wolf."

Joey chuckled and Blaine paused, "I'm sorry. It's just you know your brother's gay when he starts making nursery rhyme metaphors."

"The fact that you know that's from a nursery rhyme, what does that say about you?",Blaine asked and Joey paused his laughter to consider this remark.

"Touche",he said and Blaine smiled to himself at his cleverness, "But seriously Blaine, I don't think you have to transfer to a public school! You should probably just talk to Kurt first."

"No, I have to go to McKinley. It's the only way and Kurt can't know or else he'll tell me not to go!",Blaine said and walked over to his desk picking up his pen, it was now or never!

"Fine, then let me sign it, that way the handwriting will be different.",Joey said and Blaine looked at him before passing the pen over, "You're sure Blaine?",Joey asked and Blaine nodded.

With that, Joey lowered the pen to the paper and signed their father's name on the line.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kurt's going to Karofsky's house, time to find out if this is going to be a good thing or is this going to be a bad thing? Has Karofsky really changed? What is this project? And just how good is Finn's stealth mode? All these answers and more in this chapter :) Reviews are love so please leave me any comments, critics, or suggestions. I would love to hear your opinions. **

Chapter 7: The Karofsky House

Kurt rounded the corner before pulling into the Karofsky's drive way. He turned off his Judy Garland's Greatest Hits CD before shutting off his car, stepping out, and walking up to the front door.

"Kurt!",he heard and looked up to find Dave Karofsky leaning out of the upstairs window, "Hey, don't worry about knocking, just go around to the back door and I'll let you in. My dad's sleeping down stairs.",Karofsky said before going back inside and obviously walking toward the back door to let Kurt in.

Kurt blinked before walking around the house to go find the back door.

Finn pulled over on the side of the street in front of a small red brick house where he found Kurt's SUV in the driveway. He just made it in time to see Kurts form walk around the side of the house. Turning off the engine he sat and waited, not sure if it were smart or not to go knock on the front door and announce his presence to Kurt.

Kurt waited at the back door only a second before the porch light came on and the door opened to reveal Dave Karofsky smiling down at him.

"Hi,",Dave said, moving aside to let Kurt in.

"Hi,",Kurt answered and followed Dave through the laundry room, kitchen, and up the stairs to Dave's bedroom.

"Uh, go ahead and take off your coat. Make yourself comfortable and ignore the mess, I tried to straighten up a little.",Dave said as he began to clear things off of the bed.

Kurt stood awkwardly in Dave's room as he slipped out of his coat. It was a small room. The furniture consisted of a small twin bed, a weight lifting machine, a closet, and the window that Karofsky had previously leaned out of. The wall paper was a washed out beige color. Kurt could tell the paper probably hadn't been changed since before the Karofsky's moved into the house.

"Well, it's not much but...",Dave said with a shrug, obviously reading Kurt's thoughts.

"What's the weight set at?",he asked to distract Dave from having to fret about his room. Moving over to the weight machine he looked down at the weights.

"Ninety pounds, my oh my.",Kurt said and Dave shrugged bashfully, "Quite impressive, if you ask me.",Kurt said and Dave scratched the back of his neck.

"It's nothing.",he said and Kurt looked around the room once more.

Sport's posters covered the walls along with hockey and football trophies on wall shelves. Then Kurt saw a small framed picture of Dave and some woman hanging above the bed. The woman was short and plump and had a proud smile on her face as she and Dave held a large trophy at some kind of event. Dave had to be about twelve in the picture.

"Who's this?",Kurt asked and Dave looked down at his feet.

"That's Julia Karofsky, my mother.",Dave said and Kurt blinked in surprise.

"Oh, that explains why you look just like her.",he said and Dave gave him a small smile before looking down at his feet again, "What are you holding?",Kurt asked, squinting to see what the younger Dave was holding.

"A cake.",Dave said and Kurt turned to see him again, "That was the county bake sale of 2005 and my homemade chocolate cake won."

"So you're the one that beat me?",Kurt asked and Dave chuckled.

"Yeah you and your... what was it, crembule'?"

Kurt threw him a look, "I couldn't believe I lost to chocolate cake.",Kurt said and Dave full on laughed.

Kurt smiled at the sound. He couldn't ever remember hearing a real laugh from Dave Karofsky.

"Well, maybe you can come over one day and I'll show you what makes it so spectacular.",Dave said and Kurt winced.

"Don't tell me you piss in it?",he asked and Dave laughed again.

"No. No piss anywhere near my chocolate cake.",Dave said.

Kurt smiled and looked back at the picture, "She looks so proud of you.",he said and Dave was quiet.

"That was two weeks before... before the Leukemia took her.",he said and Kurt felt his heart break a little for Dave.

"Oh, I'm so sorry.",he said and Dave shook his head, "Really, I know what it's like to lose your mother.",Kurt said meeting Dave's eyes, "I bet she's still as proud as she was that day of you.",Kurt offered, trying to make the gloomy feel in the room go away since he was the stupid one who brought it on.

"Not after what I've become. She was a Christian woman, Kurt, she would not be proud of me."

"You mean because you're gay?",Kurt asked and Dave turned his back to Kurt.

"Yeah that, but also throwing slushies in people's faces and scaring you. I'm happy she's not around to see me now.",Kurt could tell by the sound of Dave's voice that he was trying to hold back tears.

Kurt walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Dave, you are her son, she would love you no matter what, Christian or not. She'd see how sorry you are for what you've done, just like I do. She would be proud of you for trying to make it right, just like I am."

Kurt was now looking into Dave's wet eyes.

"Kurt, you don't know what that means to hear you say that to me.",Dave sighed in appreciation as he slowly leaned in towards Kurt's mouth.

"UH! So what did you need to show me considering the project?",Kurt asked hurriedly, walking away from Dave and lying on his side across the bed to look down at the computer screen of the laptop that sat next to Dave's pillows, "I was re-reading Patty La Pone's new book. You're lucky I even came at all.",Kurt said and Dave gave a small smile.

"Well with our project being due next week I figured we should meet now, since there's no time after school. What with Beiste's training schedule and your glee club practices and Ms. Holiday only giving us this week to put this project together. I mean biology is hard! We should at least get two weeks.",Dave said and Kurt looked up from the computer.

"The male reproduction system isn't too hard.",Kurt said and Dave broke out laughing, only then did Kurt realize the pun, "TO UNDERSTAND!",Kurt clarified as he gave Dave's leg a light kick, even though he was beginning to chuckle, "It hasn't changed much since_ I _learned it anyway.",Kurt continued as Dave wiped the tears from laughing out of his eyes.

"Don't you think it's funny that we got this topic?",Dave asked and Kurt's eyebrows dropped in confusion, "You and Me, two gay guys doing a project about making babies.",Dave said and Kurt's eye brows shot up as Dave shook his head in wonder.

"Wow Dave, that's got to be the first time I've ever heard you call yourself a gay guy.",Kurt said and Dave met his eyes.

"When it's just you, I can be myself.",he answered and Kurt smiled.

"I'm glad.",Kurt said and they both looked away, "Um, so anyway what did you need to show me?",Kurt asked and Dave nodded.

"I found some material that I think we should look at, to decide if we want to put it in the slide show.",Dave said and Kurt nodded.

Dave leaned over Kurt and touched the mouse of his laptop. Kurt stayed perfectly still as Karofsky practically laid on him. His torso was crushed under Dave's body and awkwardly his mouth was inches away from Dave's neck. He could breathe in Dave's musk.

"Okay here we are.",Dave said and moved so that he was just lying beside Kurt, his arm still draped over Kurt as he moved the mouse.

Kurt looked at the screen trying to ignore Dave's closeness.

"Dave, is this...?",the sound of moaning filled the small bedroom, "Oh my GOD!",Kurt said and Dave smiled.

"Just watch.",Dave whispered and Kurt looked at him.

"Why are you whispering?",Dave moved so he was lying on his side beside Kurt, who was sure he was brick red by now, "D-Dave we can't put this in the slide show. It's two guys...",Kurt breathed.

"Shh,",Kurt felt more than heard as Dave whispered it into his ear.

He felt himself tremble with the discomfort of lying on a bed with a guy watching porn.

"D-Dave I don't want to watch th...",Kurt was able to whisper before all the breath was taken away from him when he felt a hard nudge against his hip, "D-D-Dave are you...?",the nudge became more constant, "Oh My GOD!",Kurt yelled as he pushed Dave off the bed in the effort to jump off the bed and practically fly across the room, "YOU WERE! YOU JUST HUMPED ME!",Kurt screamed and Dave stood up.

"Kurt SHHHHH! I'm sorry, I..."

"I'm going home!",Kurt said as he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the room.

Dave didn't follow him as he ran down the stairs and out the back door.

Finn was nearly asleep when suddenly he heard a door slam. Shooting up in his seat he saw Kurt come running into the front yard, looking very upset. Kurt stopped in his tracks as their eyes met through the windshield. Kurt's jaw dropped in a look of absolute disbelief. Finn opened the door and stepped out.

"Kurt!",he called but Kurt just ran towards his SUV.

"Just leave me alone!",Kurt yelled as he shut his door and tore out of the drive way and down the road.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A friend in need

"And then Finn was there, spying on me!",Kurt cried into the phone as he continued to drive home.

"Oh my god! But wait, why would Finn be following you?",Rachel asked and Kurt shook his head.

"I'm guessing my Dad sent him to keep an eye on me while I was at Dave's. God! Doesn't anyone believe that I can take care of myself? I'm not a baby!"

"Everyone's just worried about this friendly thing with Dave all of the sudden. I mean Kurt you got to admit that it's a little weird."

"How is it weird? He was only lashing out because he was insecure about being gay. He's drowning and he needs me to be there to be his mentor just like I needed Blaine. No one should have to go through that fear alone. Plus no matter what he's done, he apologized for it. Anyway, this whole thing was between him and me. If I can forgive him so can everyone else, including my father. "

"I know Kurt, but what about what he's done to the rest of the glee club kids? Throwing slushies in our faces, locking Artie in porter potties, and lifting my skirts when I'm not looking!"

"If you can forgive Puck for all that, why can't you forgive Dave?",Kurt asked and Rachel was silent, "Everyone just need's to grow up and trust me! I can take care of myself."

"We know Kurt but Karofsky... he's just so...",Kurt rolled his eyes, he knew this was a losing battle.

"Whatever Rachel, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm almost home."

"But Kurt..."

Kurt hung up the phone. He was tired of being told what to do, when to do it, and who to do it with. No one treated him like a grown up! It was always "oh poor Kurt, we've got to save poor defenseless Kurt Hummel." Well there was one person who never treated him like a child, who would always trust him. He hit speed dial on his phone and held the phone to his ear, listening to it ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hun, I need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**So Kurt's not too happy with a lot of people right now and Blaine's transferring schools behind his parents back, but that also mean that he has to leave the warblers... Oh the drama! Reviews are magic they make better stories! So please leave me some. :) **

Chapter 9: Supportive Friends

The next day at school, Kurt walked through the hallways like a dead man. Not really seeing anything but the replay of last night that kept playing in his head.

"Kurt!",he heard and turned to see his stepbrother running after him, rolling his eyes he continued walking, "Wait,",Finn said as he came into step with him.

"Go away Finn!",Kurt said as he walked up to his locker and began putting in the combo.

Finn leaned against the locker next to him and watched as Kurt refused to even acknowledge him.

"Kurt, you've been avoiding me all day man please let me explain.",Finn pleaded and Kurt rolled his eyes again.

"There's nothing to explain Finn. Dad sent you to spy on me because no one seems to realize that I'm eighteen now."

"Kurt it's not that, we just don't want you to… get hurt. He only wanted to be sure that you were okay.",Finn gently touched Kurt's shoulder.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU FINN! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOU TO BABYSIT ME!",Kurt yelled as he pushed Finn's hand away, before he realized that everyone in the hall had stopped to watch him.

Finn didn't seem to notice or care about the onlookers.

"Kurt, why were you so upset when you left Karofsky's?",he whispered and Kurt grabbed his French book and slammed his locker door.

"That's none of your business.",Kurt said as he began walking down the hall, once more letting Finn run after him.

"Kurt did he do something to you?",Finn asked and Kurt bit his lip, "WELL? DID HE!",Finn grabbed Kurt's elbow, pulling him around so that he was facing him.

"LET GO OF ME!",Kurt yelled as he ripped his arm away and glared at Finn's dopey face, "And Leave. Me. Alone!",Kurt said before running down the hall away from Finn.

Finn stood with his mouth hanging open as he watched Kurt run down the hall away from him. Everyone else in the hall watched him as they whispered amongst each other.

"Have a fight with your boyfriend Homo!",Finn heard before he felt the freezing cold sting of slushy in his eyes.

He recognized the taste as blue raspberry. He instantly felt ice sliding down his face and the shivers filling his body.

"Oh Finn,",he heard Rachel's voice say, sympathetically, as he felt her small hands lead him to what could only be the nearest bathroom.

(Meanwhile)

Blaine walked up to the office at Dalton Academy to drop off his papers before heading to David and Wes' dorm room to tell his two best friends of his departure. He had to admit he'd miss it here. Dalton was his home, his safety blanket, and practically his kingdom. He knew the Warblers would be upset to see him go, and he was upset to leave them, but Kurt was more important to him now.

He walked over to the dorms and up the stairs to room 12. Sighing heavily, he knocked on the door. David answered with a smile, "Hey Anderson we were just about to call you. Wes found the perfect song for you to sing at Sectionals.",he said as he allowed Blaine entrance to the room, "And I still owe you a major beat down on Halo!",David said as he flopped down on the small couch in front of the T.V.

"Uh, yeah, I might have to rain check on that Dave.",Blaine said, suddenly more nervous than he was a few moments ago.

"There he is!",Wes said, as he came into the room from his bedroom and wrapped his arms around Blaine in a manly hug, "I found a song that you will sing the crap out of! It's Katy Perry, of course, I figure you sing up front and have the rest of us harmonize behind you.",Wes said, as he looked over the sheet music in his hands.

"Yeah that sounds great but..."

"Your right, we do too much Katy Perry.",Wes said as he shook his head at the sheet music, "Wait how about Pink!",he said his head snapping up, eyes full of inspiration.

"No, listen guys, I can't sing at Sectionals.",Blaine said, and that got his two best friends attention.

"Wait what?",David asked, pausing his game and turning to look at Blaine.

"Why?",Wes asked and Blaine swallowed.

"I um... I won't be here. I'm transferring... to McKinley High.",Blaine stammered out, waiting for the end of the world.

Wes and David stared at him with their mouths hanging open, while Blaine stood awkwardly between them, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Then Wes began to laugh, which David followed, before they were both in hysterics. Blaine instantly took offense as his two best friends began to cry with laughter.

"Guys I'm serious! I'm leaving today!"

Wes whipped his eyes and clapped Blaine on the shoulder, "Okay Blaine, like you'd leave Dalton to go to MCKINLEY!",at his last word, he doubled over as he and David cackled even harder.

"DAMN IT I'M SERIOUS!",Blaine yelled, slamming his fist down on the couch.

The boy's laughter slowly subsided till the room was silent and once again his friend's faces were masks of horror.

"Blaine! You can't just ditch the Warblers!",David said and Blaine looked away, a tiny bit ashamed, he knew he was bailing on his family.

"Why are you going to McKinley?",Wes asked then his eyes widened, "You're going because of Kurt aren't you?"

"Guys try to understand. I have to go.",Blaine tried to plead his case.

"NO!",Wes shouted into Blaine's face, making Blaine instantly terrified. Wes had never raised his voice in his life, "Blaine, we're brothers and I love you, but if you leave this school for some BOY ..."

"Kurt's not just some boy and you know it!",Blaine shouted back and Wes waved his hand.

"That's beside the point,",he said, a little calmer now, "Blaine your home is here! The warblers need you! How are you going to survive in a Public School? Your came here for shelter. You know from Kurts story that public schools don't have that shelter you're looking for!"

Blaine sighed and touched Wes' shoulder then Davids, "I know, and I appreciate you looking out for me, but it's only for a little while. I'll be back within a few months and I'm bringing Kurt with me."

"Wait so you're going to convince him to come back?",David asked and Blaine nodded.

"Yes, he belongs here just as much as I do and I'm going to bring him home."

"It sounds to me like you want Kurt under your watchful eye all the times.",Wes said with a raised eyebrow, "Is this actually about the talk you were reported having with the Karkaroff guy yesterday at the Lima Bean?",Wes asked and Blaine looked at him.

"Karofsky and how did you know about that?"

"Blaine, the Dalton boys worship the ground you walk on. You didn't think all of the boys there could keep their mouths shut did you?",David asked and Blaine looked from him to Wes, who shrugged.

"Well, kind of, yes. Karofsky has Kurt in his grasp and if I'm not there to keep an eye on things I just know Karofsky's going to either do something to Kurt or...",he faded off and Wes tilted his head to view Blaine's expression.

"Or Kurt will be unfaithful.",he finished and Blaine looked up at him, "Blaine what makes you think Kurt would do that?"

"I don't know, I- I know I should trust him, but I... I just..."

"Don't.",Wes said and Blaine felt all the shame in the world fall on his shoulders. Wes and David exchanged a glance, then both pairs of eyes fell on their slightly shorter best friend, "Okay Blaine, you go do what you have to do.",Wes said, against his better judgment and wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulder, he sighed, "But be back before sectionals. That gives you three weeks. We'll make your excuses to the fellows.",he said and Blaine looked up just as David wrapped his arm around his other shoulder.

"Yeah and bring back your boy. We Warblers miss him.",he said and Blaine smiled.

"You guys are the best, I knew you'd understand.",Blaine said and both boys smiled at him, "I'll see you guys around.",he said as David and Wes let him go.

"Good Luck Bro,",David said and Blaine gave a small wave as he walked out the door, "He's making a big mistake.",David said after the door had shut.

"Yep.",Wes said with a sad shake of his head before walking back into his bedroom to continue shifting through sheet music, "So what do you think? I mean you can never do too much Katy Perry. Right?",he called out to David who rolled his eyes and hit play on his game.

**Hmmm so is Blaine just going to go transfer to bring Kurt back to Dalton? How is that going to fit with Kurt? What about Dave Karofsky and what he did last night? Is Finn going to ever find out the answers? Also what's with everyone treating Kurt like a baby? What do you guys think?Reviews are love! **


	10. Chapter 10

**An Alliance is formed with a side of Winn ;) Reviews are love so please leave me some :)**

Chapter 10: Not Doing Anything Alone

Finn Hudson was the quarterback of the football team, a proud Glee club member, and now an older brother. Okay, so he and Kurt were only a few months apart, but he was taller which made him older. Either way the point is, he was not one to back down easy. This is why he found himself, still slightly dyed blue, standing in front of David Karofsky in the halls of McKinley High.

"What did you do to him?",he demanded, voice full of loathing for the bigger man.

"What?",Dave asked innocently and Finn glared at him.

"Don't play around with me Dave! What did you do to Kurt?",Finn yelled, trying very hard not to make a scene.

"No-Nothing.",Karofsky said and turned towards his locker to try to avoid Finn's glare.

Finn reached around and grabbed him by the shirt collar, forcing Dave to look at him, "Bull! Karofsky I know you, and when Kurt is that upset leaving your house I know you did something! Now tell me what you did to him!"

"Listen_ Finnegan_, you don't know jack squat about me and until you do don't presume to!",Karofksy hissed and Finn snorted.

"You think you've got everyone fooled don't you? Well, let me tell you something Dave, the only one you have fooled is Kurt! But he's got me watching over him, so if you mess with him. You mess with me!"

"I'm not scared of you Hudson!",Karofsky said as he pulled Finn's hands from his shirt, "Oh and by the way, Kurt's a big boy, he can take care of his own problems."

"Yeah he can! But not when the problem is you! He's too busy believing that you've changed!"

"Well not like it's any of your business but I have changed!"

"People like you, Dave, NEVER change! So if I find out you did something to my brother, you'll be the one who has to leave the school!",Finn said before walking down the hallway, feeling like one of those cartoon guys with steam coming out of their ears.

Mr. Schuester was walking down the hall talking to Ms. Pillsbury about something when Finn interrupted their conversation.

"Mr. Schuester I need to talk to you!",he said and his teacher looked up at him then at Ms. Pillsbury.

"Excuse us Emma?",he asked and Ms. Pillsbury nodded before giving a small smile to Finn, who politely returned it before watching her walk back down the hall towards her office, "So Finn, what's up?",Mr. Schuester asked, as he and Finn walked down the hall toward the choir room.

"It's Karofsky. He and Kurt have kind of… been hanging out, I guess.",Finn said with a shrug. Mr. Schuester looked up with a disbelieving smile, "Kurt and DAVID Karofsky?",he asked and Finn nodded, "Why?",Schue asked and Finn, once again, shrugged.

"I'm just worried that Kurt could get himself into trouble.",Finn said as they walked into the empty choir room.

"Well I'm here for you Finn.",Schue said and put a hand on Finn's shoulder. Finn took comfort in it as his eyes met the older mans, "and Kurt.",Mr. Schuester added and Finn nodded, their eye contact still unbroken.

"Yeah.",he breathed out and Mr. Schuester gave him a small smile before tapping Finn's shoulder and letting his hand slide off.

Finn looked at his teacher as Mr. Schuester walked around the piano.

"So, what are you going to do about Kurt?",Mr. Schuester asked and Finn looked the man in the eyes.

"Well first off, I'm not doing anything alone. I'm going to have a little help.",Finn said, getting a confused look from his teacher.

Then, as if right on cue, Blaine Anderson came walking through the choir room door.

"Blaine.",Mr. Schuester said with a wide smile, "Good to see you again."

Blaine nodded and Finn clapped him on the back, "You too Mr. Schue.",he said then looked at Finn, "So, Kurt was pretty upset when he called me last night. Then you call me this morning and tell me you followed him to David Karofsky's. Now I want you to tell me everything about last night.",Blaine said and Finn looked from Blaine to Mr. Schuester and back before beginning a long story.


	11. Chapter 11

**HI EVERYONE! Okay first of all I want to thank **_**goldconverse**_** for being my first review :) I LOVE hearing what people have to say! So thank you **_**goldconverse**_** very much! **

**I hope you all like this chapter! It's this chapter where Blaine transfers! Now that the plan is in motion, who knows what's gonna happen! :)**

Chapter 11: First Day

Kurt Hummel ate lunch alone that day on the steps in the court yard, his bottom resting on a small cloth since these were designer pants he was wearing. He looked around the courtyard and all the other people eating outside. His stomach turned as he saw the plates of the jocks. Burgers, snack cakes, colas, chili cheese fries… basically a heart attack waiting to happen, an expression that had kind of lost its humor last year when his father suffered a heart attack, Kurt thought to himself before pulling himself out of his retrieve. He noticed Dave Karofsky sitting beside his football buddies. They were making catcalls at the Cheerios who were at the table across from them. Dave put on a good act but Kurt caught his expression every few seconds change from confident jock to insecure boy. Dave looked up and their eyes met. Kurt offered a small smile and lightly patted the cement next to him as an invitation to Dave. Dave looked at the gesture and Kurt almost believed he was going to join him, but then Dave looked down at his hands and slightly shook his head before giving a whistle to Santana, who was eating up the attention.

Kurt nodded to himself and picked up his Grande Nonfat Mocha from the Lima Bean and took a sip.

"You're having your afternoon coffee early today.",he heard and turned around nearly choking on his coffee.

"Blaine!",he said in surprise and Blaine smiled down at him, his eyes were covered by the cutest yellow sunglasses that made Kurt just smile.

"Well that's okay I brought one too.",Blaine said as he sat himself down beside Kurt and sipped his Medium Drip, "Hello.",he said with a wide smile which was contagious.

"What are you doing here?",Kurt asked and Blaine looked up.

"I'm here because I go here now."

"You come all the way down here from Dalton just to have lunch on cold stone steps with me now?",Kurt asked in disbelief and Blaine chuckled.

"Kurt, for someone who loves clothes so much I can't believe you haven't noticed that I'm not wearing my Warblers outfit.",he said with a big puppy dog smile.

Kurt looked down at his boyfriends clothing and mentally kicked himself for NOT noticing how absolutely, downright fuckable Blaine looked in tight red pants, black shirt that hugged him in all the right places, and a bow tie to boot! HOW had he not noticed? Then the thought came to him.

"OH MY GOD! You _GO_ here now?",Kurt said, as joy filled his every fiber.

"That's what I said.",Blaine said with a coy smile as he leaned in and gave Kurt an Eskimo kiss.

"But… but wait you didn't do this for me did you? Because that would be very romantic for one but it could also lead to a disastrous breakup because you wouldn't really want to be here, and you'd get resentful and you'd miss the warblers and then we'd start blaming each other for our own problems and…"

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt!",Blaine said trying to calm his boyfriend down. Once Kurt had stopped freaking out, he gave him a small comforting smile. "I came here for me. Because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love!",he answered honestly because he couldn't stand to be so far away from Kurt when Kurt needed him to be here, "because I don't like not seeing you at school every day."

Kurt smiled at the sweetness of his lovers words. He had the best boyfriend ever, "Well then, I guess we'll just have to find a way to ease you into the New Directions now."

"I've already got that figured out.",Blaine said with a wink before standing up and nodding towards the band at the end of the stairs, that began to play.

Blaine began to dance before reaching down and helping Kurt up. Kurt moved to the other side of the stairs and ran down to join the rest of the New Directions at their lunch table. Rachel was at his side in minutes.

"He transferred Rachel,",he squealed as they ran down the steps, "to be with me!"

"AW! That's SO SWEET!",Rachel squealed as they reached the end of the steps.

She immediately sat in Finn's lap, while Kurt hopped up on the table to watch his beloved make his McKinley Debut! The courtyard got dead silent as Blaine sang:

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone_

_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone_

_But when I see you hanging about with anyone_:

Blaine couldn't help but let his eyes drift over to David Karofsky, who looked stunned to see him, but then caught himself and smiled back at Kurt, who was adorably swaying along.

_It's not unusual to see me cry,_

_Oh I wanna' die_

_It's not unusual to go out at any time _(_"ahem, last night!", _Blaine thought)

_But when I see you out and about it's such a crime_

_If you should ever want to be loved by anyone,_

_It's not unusual, it happens every day_

_No matter what you say_

_You find it happens all the time_

_Love will never do_

_What you want it to_

_Why can't this crazy love be mine:_

During the musical interlude, Blaine started to dance and Kurt realized that now was not the place for what his body was doing. Crossing his legs, he nervously glanced around before watching his boyfriend shimmy in those amazing tight red pants, Kurt's new absolute favorite article of clothing ever made.

_It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone_

_It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone_

_But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime_

_It's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you_

_Whoa-oh-oh_

Blaine stood in front of Kurt, making sure everyone knew who he was singing to and who he belonged to!

_-Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh._

Blaine took Kurt's hand and kissed it lightly, "So, may I join the New Directions?",he asked and Kurt smiled.

"Oh you are so in.",he said and the New Directions all began to applaud in agreement.

Blaine smiled at them all as Kurt hopped down from the table and wrapped his arms around him in a proud hug. Blaine and Finn's eyes met, both had triumphant smiles on their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jealousy! Drama! New Alliances! OH MY! :) **

Chapter 12: Biology Partners

Blaine walked down the halls of McKinley holding hands with Kurt, he actually did miss this, Dalton just wasn't the same without Kurt being there. They were headed to Biology, which Blaine made sure they had together. Kurt had a lazy smile on his face as if he was in some other world.

"What are you thinking about?",he asked and Kurt looked at him, his smile grew.

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have a boyfriend as sweet as you.",Kurt said and lifted their intertwined hands to his lips before laying a light peck on them.

"I love you.",Blaine said and Kurt's eyes almost brimmed with tears, God he was so happy.

"I love you more.",he said and Blaine chuckled.

"Well I love you most.",Blaine said and Kurt shook his head.

"There's no way of that."

"Why not?"

"Because I know for a fact that no one could love anyone or anything more than I love you.",Kurt said and Blaine smiled.

"Well then let's just settle on we love each other more than anyone could love anyone or anything for all time?",Blaine said and Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a kiss for that one.

"I like you being here.",he said as they parted and Blaine smiled, "You should have transferred a long time ago.",Kurt said as they walked into the Biology lab. Mrs. Holiday was writing on the chalkboard when they walked up to her.

"Mrs. Holiday.",Kurt said and Holly turned to look at him.

"Oh hello Kurt.",she said and Kurt put his hand on Blaine's arm.

"I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend and McKinleys newest student, Blaine Anderson.",Kurt said and Blaine nodded politely at her.

"Mrs. Holiday, I've heard so much about you.",he said and Holly took the hand he was offering.

"As have I Blaine, it's nice to finally meet you.",she said and Blaine nodded, "And thank god you're here. Mildred Thomas needs a partner for the project due in a week."

"Uh, respectfully Ms. Holiday, couldn't I work with Kurt?"

"Kurt has already got a partner Blaine.",Ms. Holiday said and Blaine looked at Karofsky, who was sitting alone at a lab table watching them.

"Well, can't he change partners?",Blaine asked, with anger filling his voice, and Kurt touched his arm.

"I'm sorry, but partners are final.",Ms. Holiday said and Blaine looked at Kurt.

"It's fine.",Kurt encouraged and Blaine sighed.

"Fine.",he said and walked away from Ms. Holiday.

"Blaine, what's the matter?",Kurt asked as they stood at the front of the room, but away from Ms. Holiday's desk.

"I don't want you working with him.",Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

"I know, you haven't forgiven him yet, but in time you will.",he said and Blaine shook his head.

"No, I won't Kurt. Remember you told me EVERYTHING that he did. I will never forgive him and I don't see how you could.",Blaine said and Kurt sighed.

"You just have to get to know him.",Kurt tried to reason.

"Is that what you've been doing while I'm not around? '_Getting to know him?'_",Blaine asked and Kurt's face shifted to a mask of confusion.

"What?",he asked, not really sure of how to respond to that.

"Kurt, honey, I know you've been hanging around with him."

"Yeah, he's my lab partner, and he needs my help to change, that's all."

"I, I just don't like that you hang around with him, at all.",Blaine said and Kurt blinked, "I'm worried about you.",Blaine said and touched Kurt's shoulder affectionately.

"Blaine, I can take care of myself, you know that.",Kurt said with caution in his voice, he had just told Blaine last night how everyone else was doing this to him, Blaine wouldn't…

"I know you can, I just… don't think you should have to.",Blaine said and Kurt blinked, "Now that I'm here, I'll take care of you. But letting you hang around with Karofsky is not taking care of you."

"Well, Blaine I'm sorry, but if you can't see that Karofsky's changed now and needs MY help to help him accept himself, then I don't want or need you to take care of me, because you'll only get in the way of a good guy becoming a great guy.",Kurt said then with an apologetic touch to his boyfriend's shoulder, before he walked over and took his seat next to Karofsky.

Blaine watched him go with pure anger flowing through him. Why was Kurt so blind? Kurt was not stupid! So why was he willingly drifting away from Blaine? He had to know that Karofsky was in love with him! That he wanted him for himself! Karofsky leant over and whispered something in Kurts ear causing Kurt to smile. Blaines insides turned to fire, a fire that filled him up until he was seeing red.

"Hi!",a girl, much shorter than him, said as she came up to him. She had light blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was a little chunky but wore a pair of hip huger jeans and a tight white and red striped shirt. Her lips were heavily glossed. "I'm Mildred,",she said with a little wave.

"Um, Blaine.",he said and returned the small wave.

"So, we are doing our project on the circulatory system...",she said and Blaine noticed Kurt leaning over Karofsky's shoulder to look at something in Karofsky's text book.

"So what do you know about David Karofsky?",Blaine asked and Mildred looked over at the table.

"Uh, I know that I'm supposed to be his girlfriend...",she said as she watched Kurt and Karofsky laugh together.

Blaine looked at Mildred and met her eyes, she was pissed.

"Well, I think we might make good partners after all.",Blaine said and Mildred smiled at him.

"**Uh Oh..." **

**Reviews are love! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13: I'm not supposed to hurt him

Mildred and Blaine sat at their table watching as Kurt and Karofsky managed to keep touching each other. Kurt would touch Karofsky's forearm when he needed to see the text book. Karofsky would keep looking at Kurt with that look in his eyes. Kurt would look at him and give him a small smile.

"You're being stupid, Dave's not even gay!",Mildred said and Blaine turned his attention away from Kurt to look at her.

"Hate to tell you, but yeah he is. Before Kurt and I started going out, back when Kurt still went here before he transferred last year, Karofsky kissed Kurt. Well, more like mauled on him!",Blaine said, before shooting daggers with his eyes at Karofsky and Mildred shook her head.

"That can't be true, he's so... straight."

"Yeah, well if he's so straight he would be able to keep his paws off my boyfriend.",Blaine growled and Mildred turned her head to see Karofsky behind Kurt giving him a back rub. Blaine stood up and walked over to the table.

"Okay! That's it!",he said and tore Karofskys hands away from Kurt's shoulders.

"OW! BLAINE!",Kurt said and Blaine gave him a look before turning back to Karofsky.

"That doesn't look like working on a project to me! THAT looked like flirting!",Blaine said and Kurt saw Ms. Holiday come walking toward them.

"Blaine take a walk!",he said with a warning tone.

"I'm not going anywhere while this douche bag is anywhere near you!",Blaine said his voice dripping with spite, his furious eyes still locked on Karofsky's.

"No, Blaine, WE'RE taking a walk!",Kurt said inching his way between the two boys but facing his steaming boyfriend, "Ms. Holiday, can Blaine and I be excused?",he asked and Holly looked at him.

"Sure Kurt, I think that would be best.",she said and Kurt took Blaine by the sleeve and walked out of the room.

They continued walking till they reached the Boys bathroom where Kurt finally released Blaine.

"Okay, What is your problem?",Kurt demanded and Blaine turned away from him and began to walk around the bathroom.

"What problem?",Blaine asked looking at Kurt and Kurt snorted.

"What problem? How about the fact that you just made a total ass of yourself in front of the entire Biology class.",Blaine stopped walking and looked at Kurt.

"Oh **I** made an ass of myself? ME?" Blaine asked in disbelief, "What about YOU?"

"What?",Kurt asked.

"You're sitting there giggling, letting him rub your shoulders, touching his arm, while your boyfriend is sitting right across the room! Way to make yourself look like a total **SLUT**!",Blaine yelled and Kurt slapped him across the face, leaving silence in the room. Tears began pouring down Kurts face. Blaine swallowed as his cheek stung. "Kurt,",he said softer now. Kurt's face was scrunched up as he sobbed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that.",he said and held his arms out to Kurt who backed away.

"Don't touch me.",Kurt whispered and Blaine felt his heart begin to break. _I didn't mean that, I don't even feel that at all! Kurt is the most amazing person I know, I was just angry. Karofsky's the problem, not Kurt! Now I'm the one who made Kurt cry. I'm supposed to protect Kurt not hurt him!_

"Kurt, please...",Kurt wouldn't look at him, "Baby I love you, I'm just mad because Karofsky is after you and I don't want to lose you!"

"Right, because Karofsky can just come take me away from you whenever he wants huh? Well did you ever think about me? I'd have to choose him over you and until about two seconds ago I would have never dreamed of it!",Kurt sobbed and Blaine looked away.

"I'm so freaking sorry Kurt.",he said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Go back to Dalton Blaine. I don't want you here anymore.",Kurt spat and Blaine felt his heart completely break, "And don't call me until you can grow up and learn to trust me!",Kurt said before leaving the restroom as he wiped his eyes.

Blaine stood frozen in the bathroom. _What now_?


	14. Chapter 14

**Holy Crap! Right? Well it only gets juicier! Enjoy :) **

Chapter 14: The Gay Kid

Kurt slowly wandered down the hall, away from the restroom where Blaine still stood. He could hardly believe that the last five minutes even happened. He had to drag himself against the lockers to keep from falling down. He felt like he was in a nightmare and at any moment he'd wake up. But he knew he wasn't going to wake up. He knew that this was real and that the love of his life just called him a slut. He tried to blink back the tears that just kept coming. His eyes were beginning to burn and he was shaking. He had never loved someone more than he loved Blaine. Now he just felt stupid for believing that Blaine would just be there and life would be perfect.

Kurt didn't know where he was going. He just continued walking to where ever his feet were taking him. He couldn't see, his eyes were blurry from the tears that poured down his face. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that the bathroom door hadn't opened yet. Blaine must still be standing there. Kurt rounded the corner and walked down the stairs throwing one last look at the bathroom door. If Blaine left the bathroom after that, he didn't know.

Kurt found himself walking around in circles. He'd lazily walked up the stairs then back down, his mind kept replaying the last 24 hours. How so much had happened. He sat down on the steps, not caring about his pants, after all of this he was tired, just emotionally drained. What he really wanted right now was to bury himself in the scent of Blaine and make all his problems disappear. But what do you do when your source of happiness is the problem? Sighing he let his head fall into his hands. He had to get out of here. He had to go home and moisturize, he always felt better with the tingly clean feeling on his skin. Getting up, he headed back towards Biology to collect his bag, he had managed to wipe away the tears, for the time being, before he opened the door and walked inside.

"YOUR GAY AND NOW EVERYONE KNOWS IT!"

Kurt looked up to find Mildred Thomas standing in front of Karofsky holding up a notebook in front of his face. Karofsky looked absolutely horrified, ashamed, and lost all at the same time.

"Mildred that's enough!",Holly said, snatching the notebook from Mildred's hand.

"So what was I? Your big gay beard! You'll go to hell! Oh my God, do you know how disgusting you are Dave?",Mildred yelled.

Kurt looked around and saw the rest of the class snickering and sneering at Dave.

"How did you... why are you?",Dave whimpered and Mildred snorted.

"Blaine told me!",Kurt gasped and everyone suddenly noticed his presence, "Oh great it's a faggot convention!",Mildred said and the class laughed.

"Ms. Thomas! You can walk yourself down to Principal Figgin's office!",Holly said and Mildred shook her head at Dave once more before grabbing her books.

As she passed Kurt she made sure to step about three feet to the right.

"Gotta make sure I don't catch fag!",she hissed before walking out of the room, after grabbing the pink slip Holly gave her.

Kurt looked at Dave who sat with his face buried under his hand. Kurt could just make out tears sliding down Daves cheeks. A jock behind Dave started throwing paper balls at him, "FAG!",he'd hiss as every ball hit Dave's back. Kurt felt a fresh round of tears.

"Kurt, why don't you and Dave go to Mrs. Pillsbury's office?",Holly whispered to him and Kurt looked at her.

"Yeah,",he said before walking up to Dave.

"Well, now we know why Homo Karofsky wanted to work with the fairy queen!",a boy from the back of the lab called out as Kurt came to Daves side.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!",Holly yelled and slammed her hand on the desk, "Kurt! Get Dave out of here.",she said and Kurt grabbed his bag, then touched Daves arm.

"They know, there's no use fighting it now. So come with me, away from them.",Kurt whispered and Dave looked up at him before grabbing his books ,getting up from his seat, and following Kurt towards the door.

Once they were in the hall, away from the cruel eyes of their fellow students, Kurt looked at Dave.

"I'm so sorry, I never thought Blaine could...",Dave shook his head, tears still fell down his face softly, "Dave, I'm just so sorry.",Kurt said, crying again.

"I'm, I've got to go.",Dave said before walking past Kurt.

"Dave.",Kurt said, his voice broke at the end of the word.

But Dave didn't turn around, he just kept walking down the hall towards the door. Kurt watched as Dave pushed the door open and walked out of the school. '_How could Blaine do that! After how he was teased? __**BLAINE**__!'_

Kurt stormed toward the restroom he left Blaine in. Pushing the door out of his way, he ran inside and checked every stall, finding them empty. Storming back out, he marched down the hall in search for the man he had loved so much half an hour ago. He didn't find him in the hall, so he headed outside.

He looked around until he spotted red pants walking out to the parking lot. Breaking into a mad run he tunneled for Blaine, catching him by the arm he spun him around only to push him with all the anger he had. Blaine fell against a yellow bug, a look of total shock on his face.

"Kurt! What...?"

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!",Kurt yelled, his vision blurred once more by tears.

He pushed Blaine again even though Blaine was still against the car.

"OW! KURT?",Blaine asked and Kurt slapped him across the face.

"YOU'RE A COWARD! I USED TO THINK YOU WERE SO STRONG! BUT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A COWARD BLAINE! YOU'RE A MESS SO EVERYONE ELSE HAS TO BE A MESS TOO HUH? YOU JUST COULDN'T STAND THAT I'M MATURE ENOUGH TO FORGIVE SOMEONE! BECAUSE YOU'RE A BIG BABY AND YOU'LL NEVER GROW UP!",Kurt stepped back from Blaine, pushing him wasn't helping much, nor was slapping him. But telling him how it is, that felt great, "SO YOU OUT DAVE? REALLY?"

Blaine's face turned from shock to surprise, "I never..."

"You told Mildred about him kissing me! Then when we left, she confronted him and told the whole class about him! He had to leave the class! Blaine how could you just say something like that to someone! You may be a total ass but you KNOW how it feels! You may not like him, but he is just like us! Only he didn't have the luxury to come out when he was ready, thanks to you!"

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, I never meant for that to happen...",Blaine said and Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine, I know you just said all those things because you were jealous of me and Dave spending time together, because you were insecure about losing me. But after this... I don't know if I could ever look at you the same way again.",Kurt said and Blaine met his eyes, "I don't want to do this anymore."

"I don't want to fight anymore either.",Blaine said and Kurt took a step away.

"No Blaine, I don't want to do **US** anymore.",Kurt clarified.

"No... No Kurt please!",Blaine pleaded and Kurt shook his head.

"I'm sorry.",he said before walking across the parking lot to his SUV and leaving the school.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Three Days Later

Blaine had nothing else to live for, he might as well just die now, no one would care. In fact, if he did die people would probably be so happy that he wasn't around to screw things up anymore. His parents hated him, Kurt hated him, he officially ruined Daves life, and he ditched the Warblers. All he did was take up space, while destroying things along the way.

"Okay Blaine, that's enough!",Joey said, putting the box of tissue he'd been holding for the past 4 hours on the bed. Blaine didn't even move from his spot on his bed as his brother got to his feet.

"You know what? This is just sad!",Joey said and Blaine blinked, "I've been bending over backwards to try to be a supportive big brother, but I just can't take it anymore! It's been three days of listening to you moan and groan!"

"Can you hand me the chocolates?",Blaine moaned pathetically and Joey rolled his eyes.

"No! You're not eating anymore of these damn chocolates!",Blaine looked away from him and wiped his teary eyes.

"Your right, probably another reason he dumped me. I'm so fat.",he said and Joey groaned.

"No he dumped you because you were a total dick to him!",Joey said and Blaine grabbed the chocolates from the bedside table and hugged it to his chest.

"Oh chocolate, my only friend.",he whimpered.

"I swear you might as well have just given me a sister.",Joey said to the sky.

"No, you're right Joey, I am pathetic. You don't have to sit here with me. You go ahead and have a good time while your life still means something.",Blaine sighed and cuddled closer to the teddy bear Kurt had bought him last Valentine's Day.

Sure, back then they were only friends, due to Blaine's own stupidity, but Kurt had bought it for him at the mall, after his epic fail with Jeremiah, to help cheer him up and it's been doing its job ever since. Well except for now when all it did was remind him of Kurt.

"Blaine, get up, take a shower, and move on with your life! Seriously all you need is ten tubs of ice cream and you're the lonely old fat woman!"

"Ooh do we have any ice cream?",Blaine asked and Joey shook his head.

"Fine! You leave me no other choice.",Joey said before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?",Blaine asked but Joey just left, "Joe?"

Joey came back about five minutes later carrying a wash tub full of water.

"What's the water for?",Blaine asked as Joey placed the tub on the floor, and then walked over to Blaine.

"Come here.",he said as he scooped Blaine up.

"No Joe, I don't want to leave my bed!",Blaine said but before he could put two and two together he was tossed, fully clothed, into the tub of water, "AH! IT'S COLD!",Blaine screamed and tried to climb out.

Joey pushed him by the shoulders back into the water, which splashed on Blaines carpet. The old man and old lady would be pissed but he didn't really care right now.

"If I'm going to have to sit and listen to you whine and act like a total pussy, well I'll be damned if I'm going to sit and smell you too!",Joey said as he started rubbing soap all over his brother, clothes and all, "I figure if you refuse to get up and change your clothes, I'll just wash you in them.",he said and Blaine tried to struggle, but all he was doing was making a mess, since his older brother was much stronger and bigger than him.

"Joey! Please! Stop!",Blaine yelled out and Joey let go. Blaine rushed out of the tub and across the room to his wardrobe to grab a bath towel. "What the hell!",he asked as he wrapped the towel around his shivering body.

"Thought the cold might wake you up.",Joey said with a shrug. Blaine glared at him before wiping his face off. "Has it?",he asked as he got off his knees and turned to face his brother.

"What?",Blaine asked, more than irritated with his brother.

"Has it woken you up? Or are you going to just crawl into bed again and stuff yourself full of German chocolate!",Joey demanded and Blaine looked down at his bed. Tissues covered the blankets along with candy wrappers, it was a pathetic sight, "Cause I'll tell you something. You're never going to make it up to Kurt as long as you stay in that damn bed feeling sorry for yourself. Now do you love this man or not?"

"It doesn't matter, he hates me.",Blaine said with a sigh.

"Yeah well, you're lucky that at least one of the Anderson boys got a brain.",Joey said and Blaine looked up, "So what's it going to be brother?",Joey asked and Blaine smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kurt's reaction to the break up, with a little Faith Hill, plus Joey pays Kurt a visit :)**

Chapter 16: Could you cry just a little for me

Kurt sighed and dialed his cell phone once again before putting the phone to his ear. After ringing four times Kurt heard the familiar voice mail message. "You've reached Dave, it's a voice mail not rocket science, so you must know what to do.",Karofskys voice came through the phone before the shrill _beep!_

"Dave, this is my nineteenth message. Please call me back. You need a friend now more than ever,",Kurt paused before sighing, "and so do I.",he looked around the room sadly before remembering that he was leaving a message, "Anyway call me.",he said before ending the call and tossing his cell phone onto his bed.

It has been six days since he had broken up with Blaine. It was now Saturday and Kurt was climbing the walls because he was left with no one to talk to and nothing to do but think. Rachel was at a vegan convention at the mall, Mercedes was having dinner with her Grandma and Shane, Puck and Quinn were off visiting Beth at Shelby's house, Britney and Santana were at a Cheerios competition, Mike and Tina were watching Geisha; they had invited Kurt but he didn't want to sit and watch them make out, or watch Geisha again because Tina had forced him to watch it one too many times; Artie was doing this big brother program and hanging out with a little kid who was also in a wheelchair, they'd be busy doing brotherly stuff all day.

Kurt had even tried to find company with a few Warblers, but he felt awkward hanging around people who reminded him of Blaine so much. Also all they would talk about is Blaine and Kurt getting back together. They were Blaines boys true and true and Kurt just couldn't handle that kind of company right now.

He was still mad at Blaine of course. He'd avoid him in the hallways at school, in class, and glee club. He had taken to sitting in the back row, diagonal from Blaine, so that he was as far away from him as possible. But that was when Blaine was there. _Not _that Kurt cared or anything, but Blaine had missed several days of school after their break up and when he did show up he was a wreck. Unshaven, hair un-gelled, and wearing the same clothes. _NOT _that Kurt noticed or anything.

But Kurt also missed his ex-boyfriend. Blaine wasn't all bad, in fact before Monday he was pretty much all good, except he was a little oblivious, but that was part of his charm. Kurt looked at his old locker decorations which sat in a box on his desk. The word courage, he had made out of random letters in magazines, stuck out of the top along with one of Blaine's eyes from his school portrait Kurt had framed. Kurt sighed and looked away.  
"No Hummel! You're going to be strong about this! Think of what he did!",Kurt scorned himself and began to think of their bathroom conversation.

Blaine calling him a slut, Blaine outing Karofsky, Blaine trying to own him like he was a prize to be won! Kurt shook his head, his anger fresh again, but then the pain grabbed hold of his emotions.

Blaine, after the break up, didn't even try to call or text. At school he never even made one move to show that he missed Kurt. He just kept quiet and avoided Kurt. Kurt knew it was silly but he wanted Blaine to be in agony without him! He wanted him to cry for Kurt, beg for forgiveness, heck he wanted Blaine to do ANYTHING to show that he was lost without Kurt instead of this nothingness. Kurt shook his head and walked over to his I pod and found the perfect song for how he felt. He clicked play before walking into the center of the room. He began to sing:

_If I had, just one, tear running down your cheek_

_Maybe, I could, cope maybe I'd get some sleep_

_If I had just one moment at your expense_

_Maybe all my misery would be well spent_

_Yeah... Could you cry a little_

_Lie just a little_

_Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain_

_I gave now I 'm wanting_

_Something in return_

_So cry just a little for me_

_If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key_

_And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me_

_And you'd hunt those lies_

_They'd be all you'd ever find_

_And that'd be all you'd have to know_

_For me to be fine_

_Yeah... And you'd cry a little_

_Die just a little_

_and baby I would feel just a little less pain_

_I gave now I'm wanting_

_Something in return_

_So cry just a little for me_

_Give it up baby_

_I hear you're doin' fine_

_Nothins goin save me_

_I can see it it your eyes_

_Some kind of heartache_

_Darlin give it a try_

_I don't want pity_

_I just want what is mine_

_Yeah... Could you cry a little_

_Lie just a little_

_Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain_

_I gave now I'm wanting_

_Something in return_

_So cry just a little for me_

_Yeah... Cry just a little for me_

_woo ooh, could you cry a little for me_

_yeah, yeah _

By the end of the song Kurt's own tears were pouring down his face.

"He does.",a voice came from behind him, making Kurt jump halfway out of his skin.

He spun around lightning fast to see a tall, dark haired boy standing at the door.

"Who are you?",he asked as he wiped his eyes and the boy smiled a wide charming smile.

"My name is Joey. Your brother let me in.",Joey said and held his hand out to Kurt, who just stood and looked at him, "Joey Anderson, Blaine is my little brother.",Joey clarified and Kurt looked him up and down.

He didn't see much family resemblance. Joey was tall while Blaine was a hobbit and Joey had brown eyes while Blaine's were this hazel gold green brown color. Joey wore a blue sweat band around his head and Kurt knew he and Blaine did not share a fashion sense, though Joey had Neon green sunglasses hanging off his belt.

"So what do you want?",Kurt said and crossed his arms uncomfortably.

Joey dropped his hand to his side and looked around Kurts room.

"Well first of all, Blaine was right, you do sing amazingly.",Joey said as he looked at the sketch book on Kurt's desk. On the open page was a sketch of a Dalton uniform, on the side was a drawing of the Lima Bean logo with broken hearts randomly placed around them. Kurt walked over and closed the sketch book, ignoring the look Joey gave him.

"But also, I came to beg you to take my brother back!",Joey said and Kurt snorted.

"I knew it,",he muttered under his breath.

"Look I know he's a bit possessive and heck not all that bright and says the wrong thing a lot of the time. But Kurt, if you only knew how much he loves you. You say you want him to cry? Well come on over to the house, I've been sitting beside him for days holding chocolate and tissues. He hasn't bathed, and he doesn't sleep. I finally convinced him to go to school and even that was a stretch! All he does anymore is cry, blame himself, and stuff himself full of chocolate and ice cream. I need you to take him off my hands before I go insane!",Joey begged and Kurt shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that he's not doing well, but I'm glad he's got you to take care of him, even if it is driving you insane. But I'm not going to just forgive and forget what he did. So this pathetic act of sending you over here to apologize for him… tell him if he wants to even come close to winning my forgiveness he's going to have to man up and do it himself!",Kurt told Joey, who nodded.

"Fair enough, I will pass along the message.",he said and began walking towards the door, "But I'm not lying. He is a wreck, so… you got your wish.",he said before leaving the room.

Kurt stood in the middle of his bedroom not knowing how to feel. Joey was right, if Blaine was a mess than he technically got his wish, he just didn't know how to feel about that. Now that he had it, he didn't know if he was happy about the fact that Blaine was a mess, or sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Monday

Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley handing out Vote Unicorn badges to anyone who would take them. While he was handing a few to a group of jocks, he sneaked a peak at Blaine's locker. He was slightly relieved to see Blaine standing there, looking scruffy as ever, pulling books out of his back pack. Kurt had had nightmares of Blaine crying in his bed for the past couple of nights after Joey's visit. In his last dream, Blaine had been so upset he committed suicide and Kurt didn't find out until after they buried him. Kurt had felt off all morning, but now that he saw the shorter man alive and he'd say well, if it weren't for Blaines demeanor and rumpled clothes, right down the hall his mind could be at ease.

Kurt looked to see Karofsky walking down the hall holding his books close to his chest, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Kurt sighed and walked down the hall till he came in step with Karofsky.

"I know how you feel, but you don't have to do it alone, let me help you.",he said quietly and lightly touched Daves arm.

Karofsky suddenly stopped walking and pulled his arm away.

"You and your _butt buddy_ have helped enough Hummel! Leave me alone!",he said before pushing Kurt into the locker and walking away.

Kurt leaned against the locker stunned, the pain in his back familiar but not missed. Kurt looked at the direction Karofsky had just walked away in. He felt so bad for Karofsky, he had come so close to accepting himself. Now Kurt had come full circle. He was single, being pushed around by a scared Dave, and left with nothing but pain. Ah Monday!


	18. Chapter 18

**As always Schue assigns the glee club an assignment that just seems too ironic for the moment. Reviews are love! **

Chapter 18: Ballad Partners

B. A. L. L. A. D. S. Kurt read the letters as Mr. Schuester wrote them across the white board. _SHIT!_ He thought to himself and sent a glare at the back of Mr. Schuester's head. _Now was not the time to assign Ballads! I could sing a whole record of songs with all that I am feeling right now. _He at least hoped that they'd be able to choose their own partners this time.

"Okay gang since sectionals is about three months away, I thought it would be fun to bring up old assignments. We all remember what a ballad is right?",Mr. Schuester asked, mostly looking at Britney.

"That's a boy duck,",she said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No Britney, a ballad is a song that sums up how a person feels. Last time we picked our partners out of a hat. In that tradition we will be doing it again. Rachel you're first.",Mr. Schuester said holding the hat towards Rachel.

She reached in before taking the paper out and looking down at it, "Artie.",she said and Artie looked upset for a second before giving a smile to Rachel who immediately started muttering ideas to him.

"Finn.",Mr. Schue said and moved to Rachels right.

"Tina.",Finn read aloud and Tina affectionately touched his shoulder.

"Okay, Santana.",Schue said and moved down the line.

"Puck.",Santana said with a giggle.

"Britney,"

"Mike.",Britney said and she and Mike smiled at each other.

"Blaine?",Kurt sat up and Blaine looked up at Mr. Schuester before reaching into the hat.

Then he opened it and was quiet.

"Who'd you get?",Mr. Schuester asked and Blaine swallowed and mumbled something, "Who Blaine?",Mr. Schuester asked and Blaine looked up.

"Kurt.",he said, his voice breaking on the word.

_Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _Kurt thought as he looked down at Blaine who just looked at the paper in his hands. Mr. Schuester paused and looked from Kurt to Blaine.

"Is that going to be okay guys?",he asked and Kurt looked down at his crossed legs before nodding.

"We'll be fine,",he said and Blaine turned to look at him.

Kurt gave him a stiff nod before looking away.

"Well then that just leaves Mercedes with Quinn. Interesting partners this year. I'm excited to see what songs you guys pick. Assignments are due by next Monday.",Schue said as he rubbed his hands together, "Okay lets practice."

The glee club made their way to the auditorium to practice their latest song for the upcoming homecoming pep rally. Kurt felt a knot form in his throat as he walked up to Blaine.

"We're just ballad partners Blaine, and just because I put my music career before my pride.",he said and Blaine looked up, "You look awful.",Kurt said and Blaine blinked.

"I'm sorry.",he said and Kurt was quiet for a moment wondering what Blaine was saying sorry for.

_ F__or__ looking awful? For picking his name from the hat? For the breakup? Or for everything else? Just what was Blaine saying sorry for? _Finally he decided it didn't matter and sighed, "I have a feeling this is going to be a long week.",he said before walking faster to catch up to Finn and Rachel. Blaine watched Kurt walk away and smiled, "It may be Kurt my darling. It may be.",he said under his breath.


	19. Chapter 19

**Blaine is going to get Kurt back by any means possible :) Reviews are love so tell me what you think.**

Chapter 19: Package for Kurt

"So you got the teacher to tape Kurt's name to the bottom of the hat so that you'd know where his name was? How did you manage that?",Joey asked, as he grabbed a soda from the kitchen before following his brother out towards the back yard.

"Finn convinced Schuester, they kind of have this thing for each other though they will never admit it. I knew Finn would have Schuester wrapped around his finger.",Blaine said as they walked onto the tennis court.

"And you're still pretending to be miserable."

"Not pretending, I am miserable. Though I feel better now that I've got a plan. But you said Kurt wants to see that I miss him. Well, if that's what Kurt wants that's what Kurt will get.",Blaine said as he served the ball.

"So, what about the original science project, how's that going."

"Mildred figured me useless so she's doing all the work and told me just to show up and say what is written on the note cards. Which is fine with me, Kurt is all that matters now. He's the one I need to focus on.",Blaine said affectionately as he thought about Kurt.

He had to make this right. He had to. He'd do whatever it took to earn Kurt's forgiveness, love, and trust. Suddenly a hard force met his jaw, slamming him back into the real world. "AH!",he groaned and cupped his face.

"Actually this game is what you should be focusing on!",Joey said as he laughed.

"You asshole!",Blaine hissed as he picked up the ball and served it.

(Meanwhile)

_DING DONG! _Burt Hummel was trying to understand a recipe his son was reciting to him when he heard the doorbell ring. Both he and Kurt looked at the door then at each other. "You get that, I'll **try **to save our beef wellington.",Kurt said as he moved over to the ingredients his father was failing to put together.

Sighing, Burt wiped his hands on his apron, "Why can't we just have hamburgers like I wanted to.",he said as he walked over to the front door of his home.

"Because it's your wifes birthday and this is her favorite dish. Now hurry back we still have to start the cake before she and Finn get back!",Kurt called after him.

Burt groaned before opening the door. "Can I help you?",he asked the delivery man who stood on the porch.

"Hello Sir, is there a Mr. Kurt Hummel here?",the delivery boy asked and Burt turned to look in the kitchen.

"It's for you.",he said and Kurt wiped his hands on his apron before walking over to his father. "Kurt Hummel?",the delivery boy asked and Kurt nodded, "Sign here please sir.",the boy said and pushed his clip board at Kurt who signed curiously. Once the name was signed, the boy handed him the long rectangular box along with a small wrapped square, "Have a great day and don't forget your friends at Lima Delivers!",the boy said and left the porch.

Burt looked at the box then at his son, "Who's it from?",he asked and Kurt shook his head before finding the card.

Burt shut the door and followed his son as he walked into the kitchen while reading the card.

_**Kurt,**_

_**I know you're still mad at me and I don't' blame you. But I hope you won't just throw these away because I'm **__**so so so **__** very**____**sorry Kurt. I know this wont solve anything, I just hope that these will help me start to make it up to you.**_

_**Forever yours (at least in my heart)**_

_**Blaine**_

"Blaine,",Kurt said and looked down at the packages.

He didn't know what to do, open them, or toss them in the trash before seeing what was inside. Burt watched his son contemplate his decision.

"You could at least see what's inside right?",he asked and Kurt looked at him.

"I guess,",he sighed and cleared a spot on the counter, before laying the large box down and opening the small paper wrapped square.

It was a CD with **Play me ****w**rittenon it**. **Kurt looked at it before looking at the large rectangular box. He set the CD down on the counter and pulled the top off the box to reveal a dozen roses wrapped in red and navy blue striped paper. Burt put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"They're beautiful,",Kurt said and lifted the bouquet to his nose and inhaled.

"Do you want to listen to that CD?",Burt asked and Kurt looked down at the roses before placing them back in the box and putting the top back on.

"No,",he said and pushed the box of roses into the trash can, "Let's hurry up and get this in the oven before Carol and Finn get home.",Kurt said and moved over to the beef wellington.

"Kurt.",Burt sighed and Kurt continued to cook, not looking at his father, "Kurt.",Burt said with a stronger tone in his voice.

"Dad,",Kurt replied in the same tone, "This is my business."

"I know, I just... I don't want you to let your anger get the best of you. I understand that Blaine told everyone about that Karofsky boy. I understand that he got jealous of the time you and that boy have been spending together. But Kurt, you have to understand, we were all just worried about you and Blaine had a point to...",Kurt reached his boiling point, dropping the spoon he was holding he glared at his father.

"**WELL **you know what, maybe you guys should have stopped worrying about poor little Kurt for two seconds and see that I was perfectly safe with DAVE! He needed me to help him deal with... certain insecurities he had that I understand and as for Blaine, Blaine should have trusted me. Just like you should have trusted me! You all should have known that I couldn't just be plucked away from him. Heck, I'm not just some prize to be won! I'm not some baby that everyone needs to protect. I am KURT HUMMEL! I am a grown man who knows how to live his own life. I've gotten through so much worse than you all know! Things that most of you would not have been able to! So quit treating me like a child Dad and excuse me if I'm a little angry at Blaine for not only calling me a slut,",Burts eyebrows rose in surprise he didn't know about Blaine calling Kurt a slut, "or trying to control me, but for hurting a person who I actually care about, even if I'm the only one!",Kurt said before taking off his apron and walking out of the kitchen, "Make hamburgers! I'm done!",he said as he stormed past his father.

Finn and Carol came walking in through the door just as Kurt stormed past it and ran up the stairs. Carol looked from her step sons retreating form to her husband sitting in the kitchen wearing an apron.

"What's going on?",she asked and Burt gave her a small smile.

"We made beef wellington for you, happy birthday.",he said and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, but I meant with Kurt.",she asked and Burt looked at the stairs.

"It's just... Blaine.",Burt said and Carol gave her husband a suspicious eyebrow before walking toward the stairs.

"There's no use lying to her, she has this crazy sensor kind of thing.",Finn whispered to his stepfather.

Carol lightly knocked on Kurts door before peaking inside. Kurt was sitting on his bed looking at a CD.

"Kurt?",she asked and Kurt looked up.

"Oh, hey Carol, tell my Dad I'll just finish the beef wellington. He's hopeless in the kitchen.",Kurt said and Carol walked into the room.

"Okay Kurt, but right now I don't care about beef wellington, I care about my boy and how upset he looks.",she said and took a seat beside Kurt, "What's this?",she asked pointing at the CD in Kurts hands.

"Blaine sent it, and this note.",he said and handed her the note he had ripped off the roses box because for some reason he couldn't throw it away.

Carol read the note before looking at Kurt, "Is this why you and your father had a fight?"

"No,",Kurt said and Carol waited until he was ready to explain, "He just doesn't understand what it's like to be me. He doesn't know how to be a father to someone like me.",Kurt said and Carol blinked.

"Your father's a great father.",she said and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah he is, but he's not perfect. If Finn was his only son he'd be perfect. But he's also got his little GIRL!",Kurt said and wiped away tears angrily.

"Okay! Now where is that coming from?",Carol asked and Kurt looked at her.

"Oh please, we all know it's true. I'm too much of a girl for my Dad to treat me like a son. That's why he worries when I'm gone until midnight but if Finn is, he doesn't even blink. Finn's a strong young man who can take care of himself. While I'm the little fruit that squeals when he sees a tiny little mouse!",Kurt said and Carol shook her head and wrapped her arm around Kurt.

"Kurt, your father loves you more than anything and he respects you and who you are. He couldn't be more proud of you. It's not because you're effeminate, it's because you are his son! I get scared to death when Finn is gone too long. That's part of being a parent also, it's not like you're easy on your father's nerves.",she said with a giggle but Kurt shook his head.

"Oh so it's my fault? Of course!",he said and Carol shook her head.

"No, it's because your so brave Kurt and that it scares your father. He's proud that you're able to forgive Dave, he's just scared because of Daves history of bullying you. He doesn't trust others with his boy. He doesn't want his boy hurt or to have any sadness in his life what so ever. That's every parent though. Kurt, that's all love. Which is why Blaine acted the way he did. He didn't trust others with the boy he loves. He doesn't want the love of his life to be hurt, also with Daves crush on you, he was insecure about himself. He thought you'd go with Karofsky instead of him because he is still an insecure young man."

"Why?",Kurt asked and Carol pointed at the CD.

"Why don't you see what he has to say? Maybe you'll find out.",she said before kissing Kurts hair and leaving her step sons room.

Kurt watched the door close before looking down at the CD in his hands. Kurt had no idea what was on this CD. It could be Blaine's apology, or maybe a copy of every Katy Perry song ever recorded. It could be anything, and Kurt didn't know if he was brave enough to hear it. Partly because he didn't know what it was that he wanted to hear. If he wanted it to be Blaine's voice or some random singer singing a sappy love song. Kurt looked up at his CD player. He was pretty much all mp3 now but he did still have his CD player. He'd just have to plug it in. Kurt looked back down at the CD. **Play me.**

Kurt sighed before getting up and plugging in his CD player and placing the CD on the tray before he could change his mind. Then, after pushing play, he sat back down on his bed and waited for the CD to begin.

"Um, hey Kurt,",Blaine's voice played and Kurt tensed, Blaine sounded nervous, "First of all I'd like to thank you for listening to this and not just throwing it away. Thank you for giving me this chance to begin to try to make amends.",Blaine cleared his throat and Kurt swallowed, his eyes were glued to the CD player, "Um, Kurt I know that this is barely going to solve what had happened. But I want you to know I couldn't be more sorry for what I did and especially what I said. I love you Kurt, now and always no matter what. That's why I wrote you a special song. Hopefully it will help you understand why the past few days happened. Though there is no reason for it. But there is an excuse... kind of... um just please listen, hopefully this will explain it a little better. The song is called Jealousy. Blaine began to play on the guitar before singing:

_I hate where I'm at  
Acting crazy like that  
I know that I've been wrong  
It's something I've been working on_

And I don't know what to do  
It's changing me it's killing you  
I'd tear out my insides if I could  
But I don't know if it'd do me good

I'm sorry friends I'm sorry lovers  
To put us all in this mess  
I know we still got each other  
But I'm in distress

_Cause every time that I feel like I've figured it out  
I can't seem to figure it in  
It's got nothing to do with me  
It's not even you, you see  
It's part of my chemistry  
It's this jealousy_

In absolutely no position  
To be so needlessly unkind  
When I'm the one writing this fiction  
Make it real in my mind

It drives me crazy in the morning  
Who is this monster in the mirror  
I try to get the steam to fog it out  
But I just can't get it clear

Oh and I can't stand what I'm feeling  
It's just like poison in my veins  
I know that I'm speaking  
But I don't know what I'm saying (Kurt knew he was talking about the "slut" comment_.)  
__  
Cause every time that I feel like the world just got lighter  
It seems like my muscles give out  
It's got nothing to do with me  
It's not even you, you see  
It's part of my chemistry  
It's this jealousy_

And I'm hearing your voice  
Babe, you know it's your choice  
Maybe so  
And I know it's no use  
But it's the only excuse  
That I know, no no

Let me go  
Let me go  
Oh let me go  
Oh let me go  


_Now let's be real I feel just like a child  
Someone could be taking all my toys  
So call me dumb, call me wild  
See that's the thing with little boys  
_

_Oh now I can't get it out in the shower  
Or drink it off at the bar  
This sugar's gone sour  
And it's gone way too far_ _Cause every time that I feel like I'm riding so high,  
Feel on top of the world  
The b*tch just keeps telling me no  
It's got nothing to do with me  
It's not even you, you see  
It's part of my chemistry  
This demon is killing me  
And oh Christ it's filling me  
It's this jealousy  
Oh, and I just can't believe  
In this jealousy,  
This jealousy for you  
Oh this jealousy,  
This jealousy for you_ Kurt sat and waited, too full of thought to speak, "Kurt,",Blaine said quietly and Kurt could just see Blaines sympathetic eyes watching him, "I can't help but be afraid to lose you. You're too much to lose.",Blaine said and Kurt felt like he was going to cry, "I'm just scared that the best thing that has ever happened to me will be ripped away.",Blaine paused and gave a light humorless laugh, "Well I guess that's happened hasn't it,",he sighed and Kurt blinked allowing his tears to fall down his cheeks,"This song is my heart right now Kurt, and I got so scared that it swept me away. I'm so so so very sorry for everything I've done to hurt you or anyone else.",Kurt could tell Blaine was crying, his voice kept cracking and he could hear his light sobs in between words, "I love you more than anything. So please, if you could find it in your heart to begin to forgive me, I want to make it up to you in any way that I can. But for now I'll wish you a good night.",Blaine finished and so did the CD. Kurt sat frozen on his bed. That was beautiful and Blaine sounded so sincere. He looked at the note in his hands, he had a lot to think about before school tomorrow when he and Blaine would be alone to rehearse their ballads. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Changing Chemistry

Blaine took a deep breath and straightened his bow tie before slowly walking into the choir room. He didn't know what to expect. Had Kurt already gotten the CD? Did he listen to it? Did it even matter? If he listened to it, did he even care?

He spotted Kurt sitting alone in the corner while everyone else chatted about ballads or daily gossip. Blaine swallowed his fear and walked over to Kurt.

"Um, hey Kurt." he muttered and Kurt looked up at him, there was something in his eyes but Blaine couldn't read it.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt said dryly and Blaine sighed, at least Kurt was talking to him, "I got your CD.",he said and Blaine's eyes filled with hope.

"What did you think?", Blaine asked trying to control his voice to not sound too eager, Kurt only shrugged.

"Pretty song.", Kurt said without emotion and Blaine's eyes lost all of their previous hope.

"Thank you, but um… how do you feel about it?" Blaine pried and Kurt looked down at his lap. "Do you still hate me?"

Kurt shrugged again and looked at the piano, "It made me think about a lot of things."

"Okay,",Blaine said and watched as Kurt got up and walked past him, "What kind of things Kurt?",he asked as he followed Kurt across the room. Kurt lent against the piano and turned to face Blaine.

"Things like I'm not mad at you anymore.",Blaine filled up with joy, "but Blaine, we're not meant for each other."

Blaine's hope was crushed instantly,"Wait, what?",he asked and Kurt gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but Blaine you said so yourself, this possessiveness, it is part of who you are and that can't change."

"Yes I can change!",Blaine pleaded and Kurt gave him a small smile.

"If that day ever comes, then maybe we'll have a chance, but Blaine it won't, because it's part of your chemistry.", Kurt said throwing Blaine's lyrics right back in his face. Each word felt like a knife to his heart. Mr. Schuester walked into the room and Kurt turned his head to look at him, "Class is about to start, we'll talk later.",Kurt said, before walking over to Rachel to do his daily diagnostic of her horrible outfit.

Blaine stood frozen on the steps, just watching as Kurt walked up to Rachel and began insulting her. He watched as Kurt moved and talked with such ease after just basically telling Blaine that they would never EVER be together again. Didn't Kurt know that Blaine was IN LOVE with him and you can't just turn that off, well, at least Blaine can't?

"Blaine, can I talk to you for a second?",Finn whispered in Blaine's ear as he walked passed him.

Blaine blinked and turned to look at Finn.

"What?",he asked and Finn looked him over before leaning toward him again.

"Karofsky called Kurt last night, just after dinner. What the hell man, I thought Karofsky was pissed at Kurt, right?",Finn asked and Blaine sat down on the chair next to him as his mind processed this new information.

"I hope not, I'm the one who did him wrong.",Blaine mumbled and Finn gave him that doe eyed confused Finn look.

"Huh?"

"I told Mildred Thomas that Karofsky was…",Blaine looked at Finn, he didn't know if Finn knew yet, "I told Mildred Thomas a big secret of Karofsky's, one that would change his life forever."

"What was it?",Finn asked with a wide smile and Blaine blinked in confusion.

"What?",he asked, a bit angry at Finn for being so intrigued in a secret that he just said could change a guy's life.

"Well if it's that bad of a secret we can use it against Karofsky and make him think it's Kurt. That way they'll stop hanging out for good and Kurt would be safe!",Blaine looked over at Kurt who was still shaking his head at Rachels clashing colors.

"No.",he said and Finn leaned forward.

"What?"

"I'm not going to intentionally hurt anyone else. That's what got me into this mess in the first place. Kurt wants me to change my chemistry. So I'm starting now."

"What the heck does Chemistry have to do with this?",Finn asked and Blaine shook his head.

"Count me out Finn. I'm going to get Kurt back.",Blaine said before getting up and walking toward the back of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello Everyone I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait it's been a crazy couple of days. But here it is, finally the 21st chapter Lunch Time Therapy:) reviews are love so please tell me what you think! I would like to throw a shout out to bebeke13, Klipotitatum, and goldenconverse for your reviews :) Thanks guys and keep em coming **

Chapter 21: Lunch Time Therapy

"Azimio won't even look at me anymore.",Karofsky sighed as he dipped his French fry in ketchup. Kurt shook his head as he bit into his homemade low fat mini quiche.

"I'm so sorry Dave, but hey, things do get better, I promise.",Kurt said and Karofsky looked up.

"Did you hear that they're dating now, Azimio and Mildred?",Dave asked and Kurt blinked in surprise.

"Wow, what a…"

"Douche, I know!",Dave said and tossed another fry into his mouth, "I mean he was supposed to be my best friend. We've hung out since the sandbox you know?",Dave said angrily before taking a sip of his coke, "Oh well, at least I've got you,",he said and Kurt gave him a small affectionate smile, but then the smile turned into a frown.

"Oh, you've still got a little applesauce in your hair from when Rick the Stick tossed his tray on you!",Kurt said before taking a napkin and lightly wiping Dave's hair clean, "That's so gross!",he said and Karofsky chuckled.

"I'll shower when I get home.",he said before catching the look that crossed Kurt's face, "Hey not all of us have a beauty salon in our lockers, okay.",Karofsky teased and Kurt lightly pushed his shoulder.

"Well if you need to shampoo, the boys locker room is probably unlocked and you are on the team. I've got all kinds of scents and all top notch…"

"No, I'll wait till I get home.",Dave said and Kurt shivered.

"I wouldn't be able to.",he muttered and sat back down on the white cloth that marked his seat. Dave chuckled before nodding towards Kurts mini quiche,

"What the heck is that anyway, bird crap in a shell?" Kurt looked down at his food before throwing Dave a mock offended look,

"This just so happens to be my amazing homemade mini quiche, here try one.",he said before offering one to Dave who shook his head.

"No thank you, I'll stick with my burger.",Dave said and Kurt shook his head.

"No problem, I just thought I'd offer you another 10 years of living.",Kurt said as he took a bite of the quiche in his hand. Dave rolled his eyes playfully and Kurt laughed.

Blaine walked past the two without a glance, he was eating with Rachel and the rest of the New Directions. Kurt looked up and watched as his ex-boyfriend walked away. Dave noticed the disappointment clear on his face.

"Kurt, I told you last night, if you want to forgive him, forgive him!",he whispered and Kurt looked down at his pants.

"No, he was right in his song, it's part of who he is, and though I love him, I can't just go on ignoring that side of him. It'll come back up someday and who knows who it will hurt.",Kurt said and subconsciously reached for a French fry and placed it in his mouth. "BLAH!",he spat the fry out before taking a big gulp of his crystallized water, making Dave laugh at Kurts performance, "Oh why did I just do that?",Kurt cried and Dave shook his head.

"One bite of one fry is not going to kill you Kurt."

"Are you kidding me? With all the saturated fats and grease and salt! That's two years off my life right there!",Kurt cried, but Dave just shook his head and continued to laugh.

(Meanwhile)

Blaine walked passed Kurt, trying his hardest not to look down at the Angelic eyes that once held so much love for him. Kurt didn't want to be his anymore. So Blaine would show Kurt that he was growing up and respect that, even if it killed him inside. He followed Rachel down the steps and to the New Direction's table. He took a seat beside Tina, who was feeding Chow Mien noodles to Mike. It would be adorable if Blaine didn't envy them so much.

"Blaine?",he heard Rachels soothing voice and looked up, "Why don't you go talk to him? Maybe he changed his mind.",she offered and Blaine shook his head.

"No, he doesn't change his mind. Once Kurt decides something he sticks to it. It's one of the many reasons why I love him.",Blaine said, before looking down at his plate of cafeteria food and pushing it away, "I'm going to go back to Dalton. I'll feel better there.",he sighed and Rachel shook her head and gave a small whine, along with the rest of the glee kids who offered various protests against the idea.

"No Blaine, you can't give up that easy.",Puck said from the end of the table.

"It's over! He doesn't love me anymore!",Blaine snapped and Puck just rolled his eyes.

"Dude, chicks are always doing that. They tell you they don't want you until they get lonely one night and then…",Puck wiggled his eyebrows to express his meaning. The girls of the group rolled their eyes.

"Kurt's not like that, plus we haven't even… so I don't think loneliness will be his problem," Blaine said and Puck tried to hide the amazed expression he couldn't help but make at the lack of intimacy between the boys.

"No, what you need to do is find out is _why _Kurt is not taking you back. Because I saw him watch you walk away. It's clear that he still loves you.",Quinn said and Blaine raised his eyebrow to show that she had his interest, "There has to be something holding him back."

"I already know what that is, he says that this possessive, jealous, ass hole that I've made myself out to be is part of who I am and that I could never change and I guess he can't love me until I do.",Blaine said and Quinn looked to her left at Santana and Brittany.

"Well then we'll just have to prove to him that you've changed. Make him fall in love with the real you again.",she said and Santana gave him a smirk while Britney offered him a large smile. He had to admit, the unholy trinity had him intrigued.

"What do you mean?",he asked and Quinn smiled at him.

"Well first we have to find you the perfect song to sing to him tonight when you rehearse your ballads together. What do you say Berry, you in?",Quinn asked and Rachel looked up in surprise then at Blaine, who looked pleadingly at her.

"Yeah, we can find you the perfect song to express these feelings and maybe get you two talking without really talking.",Rachel said then thought before smiling boldly, "I've got it! Follow me to the library you four.",she said before getting up, leaving her Tofu on the table next to Finn.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here We Go the Ballad Rehearsal :) What do each of the boys have to say to each other and what songs do they choose to say it with? Reviews are amazing! So please leave me some :)**

Chapter 22: Talking without really talking

Blaine walked into the auditorium with nothing but a bit of sheet music and a whole lot of hope. Kurt was sitting on the stage looking at the sheet music in his hands. The auditorium was dark besides the low stage lights and Brad's piano light.

"Sorry I'm late.",Blaine said softly so he didn't disturb Kurt's thoughts.

Kurt looked up and gave him a small smile.

"That's alright, I was just thinking over my number.",Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"I can't wait to hear you sing again, after all it was one of the reasons I fell in love with you.",Blaine said and Kurt looked down at the sheet music in his hands.

"I remember.",he said before getting up and walking over to the piano. Blaine walked onto the stage and hesitated before joining Kurt by the piano. "You can go first, if you want.",Kurt said and Blaine nodded, before handing Brad his music.

Then he turned to Kurt and gave him a small smile. Kurt offered him a tense smile back, but it fell even before Blaine looked away. Brad began to play and Blaine took center stage, his back to Kurt as he sang to the empty auditorium. It was easier that way. But he hoped Kurt knew that this song was actually for him.

_What have I got to do to make you love me_

_What have I got to do to make you care_

_What do I do when lightning strikes me_

_And I wake to find that you're not there_

_What do I do to make you want me_

_What have I got to do to be heard_

_What do I say when it's all over_

_And sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_It's sad, so sad_

_It's a sad, sad situation_

_And it's getting more and more absurd_

_It's sad, so sad_

_Why can't we talk it over_

_Oh it seems to me_

_That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

Blaine turned to look at Kurt while Brad played the musical interlude. Kurt was looking down at his nails with that expressionless look on his face. Blaine looked down at his reflection in the stage before turning all the way and continued the song while facing Kurt. Singing with every emotion he had in his body. Kurt however just continued to pick at his nails.

_It's sad, so sad_

_It's a sad, sad situation_

_And it's getting more and more absurd_

_It's sad, so sad_

_Why can't we talk it over_

_Oh it seems to me_

_That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_What do I do to make you love me_

_What have I got to do to be heard_

_What do I do when lightning strikes me_

_What have I got to do_

_What have I got to do_

_When sorry seems to be the hardest word_

Kurt let Blaine finish before looking down at the piano. Blaine walked over to collect the sheet music from Brad before turning to face Kurt, only to find that he looked pissed.

_Uh oh._

"Oh I wonder what that song was about.",Kurt snapped and Blaine felt like he had been slapped.

_Again!_

"It's… it's how I feel.",he muttered.

Kurt shook his head and passed his sheet music to Brad. "It doesn't matter, we've already had that conversation.",Kurt said as he took center stage, basically forcing Blaine off to the side, out of the light.

Blaine moved so that he was behind Kurt and leaned toward his ear, not in a sensual way but in a _you can't just push me away _kind of way.

"No, you told me that if I could change we may have a chance. But you never told me how.",Blaine told him and Kurt turned to face Blaine.

His breath was taken out of him from being so close to Blaine again, but he quickly recovered and put his bitch face back in place.

"Well, you're a big boy, figure it out yourself.",Kurt said and Blaine looked away, frustrated, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a song to perform.",Kurt said and Blaine shook his head.

"Of course.",he mumbled before walking out of the light toward the piano where Kurt had stood during his number.

Kurt looked out into the audience and nodded, suddenly the big spotlight poured on Kurt. Blaine wondered who Kurt had in the booth. Who was observing all this, he thought that this was supposed to be private. He felt anger flash through him. Though he tried to push it down, it wouldn't help anything to get angry with Kurt right now. But he just couldn't help but feel betrayed. But as the mature person he was trying to prove to Kurt that he was, he just leant against the piano and patiently waited for Kurts number to begin.

Kurt turned and gave him a look that he couldn't place before it was gone and Kurt had turned around to face the empty seats again while Brad began playing.

_I'm tired of moon-songs of star and of June songs,__They simply make me nap_

_And ditties romantic drive me nearly frantic_ _I think they're all full of pap_

_History's making, nations are quaking_ _Why sing of stars above_

_For while we are waiting _

_father time's creating_

_New things to be singing of_

_Sing me a song with social significance_

_All other tunes are taboo_

_I want a ditty with heat in it,_

_Appealing with feeling and meat in it!_

_Sing me a song with social significance_

_Or you can sing 'til you're blue_

_Let meaning shine from every line_

_Or I won't love you _(Kurt tossed Blaine a look over his shoulder and Blaine felt like he was being suffocated by the words Kurt continued to sing)

_Sing me of wars and sing me of breadlines_

_Tell me of front page news_

_Sing me of strikes and last minute headlines_

_Dress your observation in syncopation!_ (Kurt turned and began to walk to the beat across the stage, the spotlight followed. His voice was so beautiful that Blaine felt himself getting emotionally lost between confused, scared, and totally in love.)

_Sing me a song with social significance_

_There's nothing else that will do_

_It must get hot with what is what_

_Or I won't love you._ The musical interlude played and Kurt skipped over to Blaine and lent against the piano so that he facing him. His hip shaking to the beat.

_I want a song that's satirical_

_And putting the mere into miracle _Kurt walked back over to center stage.

_It must be packed with social fact_

_or I won't love you _He pointedto Blaine while he sang that last line. Blaine felt like the floor could just swallow him now.

_Sing me of kings and conferences martial_

_Tell me of mills and mines_

_Sing me of courts that aren't impartial_

_What's to be done with 'em tell me in rhythm_

_Sing me a song with social significance_

_there's nothing else that will do_

_It must be tense with common sense_

_or I won't love you._

Kurt finished and the spotlight died and all that was left was the dim stage lights. Kurt turned to look at Blaine, who was still frozen by the piano trying to figure out just what Kurt was saying in that song.

"Well?",he asked with a smile and placed a hand on his hip.

"I honestly don't know what to say.",Blaine said and Kurt walked over and took his music back from Brad.

"I don't think I'll do it for the class though, I was a little pitchy.",he said and looked at a line in the music, "Oh, by the way, you shouldn't do Elton, he's totally wrong for you. Maybe you can find a little teeny bop top 40 hit that sums up how you feel, since you've always delivered those so nicely.",Kurt said with a wink before tapping Blaine's arm with his sheet music and walking toward the stairs.

Blaine told himself to let it go, let it go, but NO! He grabbed Kurt's elbow and spun him around.

"Okay what the hell did I do now?",he shouted and Kurt blinked before straightening his vest.

"Nothing Blaine, of course.",he said carelessly.

"Then why are you being such a little bitch!",Blaine demanded and Kurt gave him a glare.

"All I did was sing a song Blaine.",he said and Blaine shook his head.

"No, you've been shitty towards me all day, ever since you got my CD! So what you hated it? Is that what your song means, you don't want me to sing love songs to you anymore?"

"Well, kind of yes.",Kurt said and Blaine shook his head, "My point is you're bending over backwards trying to find the perfect song, act the right way, and do the right thing, when really there is no need for it.",Kurt said and Blaine shook his head.

"No Kurt! God darn it there is need for it!",Blaine yelled and Kurt tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh, and what's that Blaine?",he said with such a snap in his tone that Blaine got teary eyed.

"Because Kurt I love you and I NEED to make this up to you! I need to change for you because I love you!",Blaine said with a pleading tone and Kurt blinked, his smirk gone, "No matter what you do, or say, I will never stop trying to make you love me again and one day I will find the right thing. Whatever it is in your heart that you need me to do to make it right, I will do it and then Kurt we can live our lives together until we're old men with tons of children and a big old house and you have everything your heart desires and…"

"Stop! Just, please stop Blaine.",Kurt said and Blaine looked into his eyes.

"No, I'll never stop because I can see in your eyes that you're in love with me and Kurt that's all I need to keep me going, just to know that.",Kurt blinked and Blaine gave him a small smile, "You sang that song beautifully, not pitchy at all. We can meet here again after glee on Thursday. I'll try and find a different song if you didn't like that one.",Blaine said before collecting his music from the piano and walking backstage to use the closer exit.

Kurt stood alone in the auditorium, sometime during Blaine's confession of love, Brad had left. Kurt looked up at the booth, "Are you still there?",he asked and then saw Dave come walking down the aisles.

"That was sappy,",he said and Kurt rolled his eyes, "but then I agree with the hobbit, you were kind of being a little bitch.",Kurt glared at him as he came onto the stage, holding his hands up in surrender, "What? You were.",he said and Kurt rolled his eyes in defeat.

"I know, it's just that this feeling I get when I see him, it just pisses me off!",Kurt confessed and Dave smiled.

"Could it be that you're madly in love with him though you want to be pissed at him but you just can't be because of those big hazel eyes?",Dave said and Kurt looked away stubbornly causing Dave to chuckle, "You're so cute Kurt.",Dave said and gave Kurt a gentle push but Kurt choose to ignore it.

He stuffed his sheet music into his bag to avoid looking into Karofskys loving eyes.

"No, I mean yes, I mean... ugh I don't know. It's just something that he said or hasn't said. I just don't know what that is yet, then he keeps asking me what I want and I don't know what to say, I just want him to figure it out!"

"Wait, you want him to just magically have the solution to your problem?",Karofsky asked and Kurt sighed.

"To our problem.",he corrected and Karofsky shook his head.

"That's messed up dude.",Karofsky said and Kurt sighed dramatically before Karofsky nudged him, "come on dude, I'll walk you home.",Dave said and began walking off the stage.

"Don't you have football practice?",Kurt asked and Karofsky paused, mid step.

"They kicked me off the team.",he said softly before walking down the steps and towards the exit.

**The song Kurt Sings is called **_**"Sing Me a Song With Social Significance"**_**, sung by Rose Marie Jun, from the 1962 revival cast of Pins and Needles. While Blaine sings the Elton John classic **_**"Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word"**_**. What did you guys think? Reviews are love and I would LOVE to hear your opinions on this chapter : )**


	23. Chapter 23

**Just a warning boy on boy cuddling coming your way and talk of mature stuff! **

Chapter 23: You have to decide

Blaine looked up at the sky and let out a content sigh.

"This is nice,",he said with a smile as he lay back on the warm grass, "We should do this every day."

"Yeah, we should."

"Mmm the sun feels so good on my skin, I love the sun.",Blaine purred as he nearly drifted off to sleep.

"Okay Blaine you sound like you're going to have an orgasm from just lying in the sun.",Kurt said with a bit of a laugh.

Blaine turned his head so he was looking directly into Kurts eyes. He smiled as he noticed they were almost as blue as the sky.

"I can think of another way I could have an orgasm.",he teased and Kurt rolled his eyes and gave Blaine a light push, "I'm just kidding.",Blaine sighed and Kurt shook his head.

"No you're not.",he said and Blaine chuckled.

"Oh no he's on to me.",he mocked and Kurt giggled as he cuddled closer to his boyfriend, "But he knows that I will wait until he is absolutely ready.",Blaine whispered into Kurts lips as they laid and looked at each other, "because I love him.",Blaine said and took Kurts hand.

"Blaine,",Kurt sighed happily, before lightly kissing Blaines lips. Blaine moved his hand to the back of Kurt's head as the kiss deepened, Kurt was now lying across his chest, "I love you so much.",Kurt whispered into Blaines mouth.

"I love you too Kurt baby, I love you so much.",Blaine said as he rolled Kurt over so that he was on top.

Kurts fingers got lost in Blaines hair as he pressed against him, even though somewhere in the back of his mind some part of him noticed he was getting grass stains on his back, since he was now rolled off the blanket. He didn't really care.

"Please marry me Blaine,",he moaned and Blaine stopped kissing him so that he could look into his eyes.

Kurt silently freaked but soon Blaines surprise turned into an understanding smile.

"I will baby, we'll be together forever.",he said before lovingly kissing the worry lines off of Kurts face, "But first I think we should graduate high school, don't you?",he said with a smile.

Kurt smiled as he rested his head on his hand, "Yeah I guess that's important to.",he sighed happily before Blaine gave him an Eskimo kiss.

Kurt giggled and continued writing on the note card in front of him.

"Uh, earth to Kurt!",Daves voice broke into Kurts thoughts.

He blinked and looked at the boy beside him. "Huh? Oh, um sorry,",Kurt quickly apologized and straightened up in his chair at the Hummel-Hudsons dinner table, "What were we talking about?",he asked as he quickly shuffled the note cards into a neat pile.

"Well, we _were_ talking about the Cowpers Glands.",Dave said and pointed at the picture in their very graphic biology book.

"Uh huh and what are those again?",Kurt asked and Dave gave a nervous chuckle before reading from the book : _The bulbourethral, or Cowpers, glands, are two small structures about the size of peas, which are located below the prostate gland. They are composed of many tubes whose linings secrete a fluid that is released in response to sexual stimulation to provide some lubrication to the end of the penis in preparation for sexual intercourse. Most of the lubricating, however, is provided by the female reproductive organs. _So it's the stuff that makes you pre cum.",he said and Kurt blinked before looking down at his lap, then away from Dave.

"Oh,",he said and Dave had to force the laughter back.

"So, what were YOU thinking about?",Dave asked and Kurt looked down at his hands sheepishly.

"Blaine.",he answered and Daves smile slowly faded away, "Back when we were happy.",Kurt said, then began writing things down on note cards, "It doesn't matter, it just happens sometimes.",Kurt said and Dave nodded.

"Kurt, you can't keep doing this.",Dave said and Kurt leaned back in his chair, giving up on the pretense of writing things down.

"I know,"

"No, I mean you can't keep yo-yoing between loving Blaine and hating Blaine. You need to either move on, or go back to him. It's not fair to just leave him drowning in open water and it's also not fair to …",Dave stopped and picked up the note cards Kurt had put aside.

"To who?",Kurt asked and Dave sighed before dropping the cards.

"To me.",he answered and Kurts eyes widened.

"You?",he asked gently and Dave looked away before forcing his eyes to meet Kurts.

"Kurt, you can't tell me you haven't wondered."

"Wondered what?",Kurt asked, he was a little afraid to hear the answer.

"What we could be, you know, now that I'm…not a total dick and we're friends.",Dave asked, he was slowly moving closer to Kurt who was subconsciously moving back into his chair, "I know you still love Blaine. But Kurt, you know how I feel about you. You are the first and only man I've ever truly loved.",Dave laid his hand gently on Kurts knee, Kurt jumped at the contact.

"Dave, I…"

"I love you Kurt.",Dave said and Kurt was sure his blood ran cold, "When you're ready I would love it if you would consider me as your new boyfriend.",Kurt looked away before looking back into Daves eyes. He saw no hesitation and that scared him even more, "I want to show you what a real relationship is and I would never try to control you because let's face it, that's like trying to put a dog leash on a great white. But I love that about you.",Daves hand was like a vice on Kurts knee.

"Dave, I…",Kurt didn't know what he kept trying to say, his mind was going a million different ways and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Let's just try it Kurt, let's just be together.",Dave said and Kurt visibly shivered.

"But what about…"

"Blaine?",Dave asked with a bit of bite to his voice. Kurt looked at him and watched as he got control of himself, "Kurt you** have** to decide. For everyone's sake.",Dave said before getting up and grabbing all the cards.

"Dave I… I'm sorry I…don't go…"

"It's fine, I'm not even close to mad or upset. So don't apologize, I'll just finish these at home okay? Be ready to present tomorrow.",Dave said before leaning down and lightly kissing Kurts cheek, "Think about it, okay?",he asked and Kurt sat frozen for a long second before stiffly nodding, "I'll see you later.",Dave said before grabbing his stuff and walking towards the door.

Kurt touched his cheek before turning to look at the doorway. All he could think was _AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! **_


	24. Chapter 24

**A Little Anderson Love. Reviews are amazing so please leave me some :) **

Chapter 24: Boy Trouble

The Anderson's dined in their dining room silently, all except for Mr. Anderson who was taking his dinner in his study moved his peas across his plate in a lazy pattern, his eyes were glued to a vase across the room as he was lost in thought.

"Are you sure he's not sick or something?",his mother whispered to her eldest.

"No, no he's not sick it's just all the work he's been doing at school, isn't it Blaine?",Joey said and gave his brother a hard poke in the ribs.

"Huh?",Blaine asked as he came back to the real world.

"Sweetie are you alright? All last week you were locked in your room, now you won't eat, have you caught something?",his mother asked and Joey slapped his hand on Blaine's forehead.

"No, he's fine.",he said and Blaine looked from his mother to his brother.

"I feel fine, just not very hungry. I had a big lunch today.",he said before scooping a forkful of peas into his mouth, "See?",he said and his mother sighed before taking a bite of her meat.

"I just worry about you boys away at those schools all year.",their mother said and Blaine looked at Joey.

"Well mom what about you and Dad, where did you go last month, the Caribbean?",Joey asked and their mother gave a small smile.

"Point taken.",she said and the three of them smiled. "But Blaine sweetie you do seem a little upset, are you sure there is nothing the matter?"

"Just… boy trouble.",Blaine admitted and his mother looked away.

"Oh.",she said and dabbed her mouth with her napkin.

"Yeah.",Blaine said and shook his head.

"What kind of… b-boy trouble?",she asked and Blaine looked up in surprise, only to find that his mother looked sincere.

"Um… Kurt dumped me.",Blaine began and his mother blinked a little but continued to look at him this time, so he continued, "Because I was trying to… I got jealous, like crazy jealous."

"What did you get jealous of Hun?",his mother asked and Blaine swallowed.

"Kurt as I said is a great person. He was somehow able to forgive this guy who had bullied him a lot before. His name is David Karofsky and everyone knows that he's got eyes for Kurt."

"So this bully boy is gay?",his mother asked and Blaine nodded.

"Yes, and until recently very much in the closet. But I guess he's always been in love with Kurt. So about a week or two ago I confronted Dave at the Lima Bean. That's a public coffee shop in Lima."

"Oh."

"I told him to stay away from Kurt, because lately he and Kurt are always together and I've got to be honest, I didn't like it. Then I heard they were doing a Science project together and that was the last straw. But when I told Dave to back off he just laughed in my face. So then I decided that I'd need to keep Dave away from Kurt somehow. So I…",Blaine paused and looked at his brother, "I transferred to McKinley High School.",he said before looking up at his mother whose face had fallen.

"You, you what?",she asked and Blaine looked down at his food.

Courtney Anderson looked around the room before throwing her napkin on her plate and leaving.

"Mom… I…",Blaine tried to plead but his mother just walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Blaine was relieved that at least she didn't go in the direction of his father's study.

Suddenly he felt a hard slap on his arm.

"OW! What was that for?"

"What the hell did you tell her for?",Joey asked and Blaine looked at the door way.

"It was the first time in a long time that I could be completely honest with my mother Joey. I wasn't going to muck it up by lying to her.",Blaine said and Joey shook his head.

"Well now she's going to tell Dad and then you'll be killed.",Joey told him, but Blaine just got up and walked towards the door way, "Where are you going?",Joey asked and Blaine turned to face him.

"I'm going to go talk to my mother.",he said before following his mother's path up the stairs.

Joey sat alone in the dining room, "Whatever.",he sighed with a shake of his head before shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.

Blaine rounded the corner and walked past his father's bedroom to his mothers. He looked in the door to find his mother sitting at her vanity taking off the pearl earrings she had worn to dinner. She looked upset but not angry so he slowly walked into the room.

"Mom?",he said softly and his mother looked up.

"Come in,",she said and Blaine heard the sadness in her voice. He walked up to her before sitting down on the floor. She looked down at him before softly smiling, "You still do that."

"What?"

"When you were little, there were days when I'd be in here sitting at my vanity, and whenever you were upset you'd just walk in here, sit on the floor, and lay your head on my lap.",she said and laid her earrings down on the vanity table, "You stopped coming in here after you turned twelve though.",she said and Blaine nodded sadly.

"I know."

"That was when you truly knew wasn't it? That you were…",she asked and Blaine nodded, "I can't imagine the emotional turmoil you were going through. That had to have been so confusing for you, to be so young and trying to understand who you are, even though the whole world is against you.",Blaine looked up at his mother and saw a tear in her eye.

"Mom, I was fine. It's okay.",he touched her hand lightly.

"No Blaine!",she said and took his hand, "It's not, you are my little boy and you needed my help. But what did I do? I ignored it and when you finally told me and your father I looked away, pretended it wasn't true. I was a coward!",she said and Blaine just sat and watched as the tears poured down her face.

"No, Mom…"

"Blaine, I've failed you, and Joey, I'm a failure of a Mother.",she sobbed and Blaine got to his feet and stood in front of her.

"No mom you're not and you didn't",he said sternly and she stood up so they were eye to eye.

"Blaine, I've sent you from private school to private school. There were years when all you got from me on Christmas was a phone call and a bunch of packages shipped from various places. I've never been to one Warblers performance of yours. I didn't even know you transferred to a public school for goodness sakes. I am a terrible mother!",she said and Blaine had started to cry by now.

"Mommy, you're the best mom I could ever ask for.",he said and she looked away, "When I was little and I had bad dreams, when you and Dad still shared a bed, I'd come running in and Dad would tell me to man up and go back to bed. But you'd take your pillow and tell him that you were going to sleep in my room. Then you'd make a fort out of sheets that you said would protect me from all bad things and you'd stay with me until morning.",Blaine told her and she wiped her eyes, "I don't hate you and Dad for being shocked by my sexuality. You're worried about me, I get it."

"I just don't want your life to be any harder for you. I don't want you to have to fight all that hate. It's not who you are that scares me, it's who the world is. I love you and I want you to be happy."

"See, good mother right there.",Blaine said and smiled at his mother, who smiled back.

"When did you get eye level with me?",she asked and Blaine laughed before wrapping his mother in a hug.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too baby.",she said softly and gave him a squeeze, "So come on, tell me more about your boy troubles. God knows I've had enough that I might even relate to yours.",she said as they sat on her bed.

"You had boy troubles?",he asked and Courtney nodded.

"Hey I had a life before I met your father,",she said and Blaine smiled, "Like once this boy I liked named Jeremy, God he was so hot. Beautiful brown eyes, sandy blonde hair, and a body that belonged in a swim suit ad.",she said and Blaine chuckled.

"Sounds dreamy.",he said and his mom laughed.

"Oh he was,",she said and Blaine let out a giggle, "Anyway he was supposed to be dating me, right, but he had always had a crush on his next door neighbor Melissa. What a tramp! But he liked her. The thing was Melissa thought of herself as Gods gift to men, no way was she going to go out with even the cutest of the band geeks. So I was enough for him. Then Melissa ends up pregnant. She let some guy do her in the back seat of his car at a truck stop and boom seven months later she's as big as a globe!"

"Mom."

"Sorry, I just really didn't like this girl."

"Go on.",Blaine said with a chuckle.

"Anyway so she's seven months pregnant by the time Prom rolls around and no guy wants to take Baby Mama to the Prom right, except for one."

"Jeremy?"

"Jeremy.",his mother looked away the anger of this event still clear on her face, "He tells me he still wants to date but he wants to take her to the prom! He said I could go with his brother who was a freshman! But I didn't think it was fair that I couldn't go to prom with _MY_ boyfriend you know? He tried to tell me that it was just him being nice. But I knew he loved her.",Blaine nodded and Courtney Anderson sighed warily, "So I dumped him, went with your father, they ended up dropping out of school, getting married, and as soon as she had the kid she dumped the responsibility on him and went back to her ways. I, of course, married your father and the rest is history.",she touched her son's hair affectionately.

Blaine gave her a small affectionate smile, "I bet you wonder what your life would have been like if you had somehow gotten Jeremy.",Blaine said as he leaned into his mother's touch.

"No, I married a fine man, had two gorgeous sons, and summer in the Caribbean.",Blaine laughed, "Jeremy would have never gotten over his infatuation and I would have always just been a constellation prize. With your father, at least I know he cares for me, though the real bonus is you and Joey. You wouldn't be you if it weren't for my decision. Therefore I made the right one. I do love you boys so much.",she said and Blaine knew she was still thinking of herself as a bad mother.

"Mom..."

"I know,",she said and pushed her hair back, "So tell me more about Kurt and Bully boy, tell me the whole story."

Blaine spent the rest of the night laying on his mother's bed telling her all about Kurt. Starting from the moment they met on the stairs at Dalton, all the way to the ballad practice. By the time the whole story was out it was four in the morning and almost time for Blaine to get ready to catch the bus to Lima.

"Well Blaine darling, if you ask me I think that just singing to him is not the way to make things right.",Courtney said as she stroked her son's hair as he laid his head in her lap.

"Then how Mom?",Blaine sighed which made Courtney smile.

"Baby, maybe he just needs time."

"Yeah but I'm scared if I just give him time that I'll never get him."

"Okay first of all Blaine you're never going to **GET** him. You are going to hope he accepts your apology. You don't just **GET** a man like you **GET** a new pair of shoes. You have to prove to Kurt that you trust and love him enough to wait.",Blaine nodded and Courtney laid a light kiss on his forehead, "You screwed up Blaine, but Kurt will forgive you because he loves you, even I can see that. You just have to give him time."

Blaine looked up at his mother before nodding, "Okay, thanks Mom. I love you.",he said and his mother smiled down at him.

"Love you to baby."

**CAN I GET AN AWWW! Lol **


	25. Chapter 25

**Kurt Hummel must make a choice, which one will he choose? Reviews are love! Tell me who you think he should choose and why **

Chapter 25: Two Options, One Choice

Kurt Hummel's palms were sweating, his breath was heavy, and his mind was on overload as he walked down the halls of McKinley High. He felt like his insides were exposed for the whole world to see. His skin crawled as he walked past locker 323, a locker that belonged to Blaine Anderson. Shaking off that feeling he continued to walk, ignoring everyone's eyes.

"Kurt? Are you okay?",he heard Rachel Berry ask from somewhere in the distance.

"Fine.",he answered and continued to walk.

The truth was, he was definitely NOT fine. He was like an emotional pancake. He had been avoiding David Karofsky and Blaine Anderson all day. He'd been trying to ignore their voices, which had been ringing in his ears.

_"No matter what you do, or say, I will never stop trying to make you love me again and one day I will find the right thing. Whatever it is in your heart that you need me to do to make it right, I will do it and then Kurt we can live our lives together until we're old men with tons of children and a big old house and you have everything your heart desires and…"_

_"Kurt, you can't tell me you haven't wondered." "I know you still love Blaine, but Kurt, you know how I feel about you. You are the first and only man I've ever truly loved."_

Kurt suddenly missed the days when he was just a nobody who had only ever kissed the tender crook of his elbow. Now everyone was pouring out feelings for him and forcing him to decide whose he wanted to accept and who's he wanted to trample on.

Both Blaine and Dave had reasons why he should accept them, but then they both also had reasons why he shouldn't. Kurt had spent all last night listening to Blaine's CD over and over. Now that song was stuck in his head, which didn't make anything any easier.

"Oh, why me?",Kurt asked, as he rested his head on his locker and began putting in the combo.

"Why you, what?",Dave asked as he came up to stand beside Kurt, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh, uh, um…",Kurt stammered and Dave gave him a small smile.

"Cat got your tongue?",he asked and got a small nervous giggle from Kurt in return.

"No, um sorry, I've just got this really big math test next period. I'm kind of freaking out about it.",Kurt lied and Karofsky looked him over.

"But aren't you really good at math?",he asked and Kurt looked away.

"I uh, feel asleep during the lesson and didn't study.",he said and Karofsky nodded.

"Oh, well that sucks."

"Yeah.",Kurt answered, awkwardly.

"Anyway will you meet me at our usual spot at lunch? There's something we need to talk about.",Karofsky asked and Kurt gave him a small smile.

"Of course,",he said and Karofsky smiled.

"Awesome, well good luck on that test and try not to stress out too much about it. I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks.",Kurt said and watched as Karofsky walked into the U.S. History class before slamming his head gently on his locker.

"Something wrong?"

"AH!",Kurt jumped in surprise as he lifted his head to see Blaine Anderson looking at him with concern shining in his eyes.

"Whoa, sorry I didn't mean to scare you.",Blaine apologized and reached for Kurt's shoulder before letting his hand fall to his own side.

"No, no you just startled me that's all. Um, what do you want?",Kurt asked and Blaine tucked his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet.

"Um, what are you doing for lunch?",Blaine asked and Kurt looked over his shoulder at the U.S. History room.

"I've got a lunch date with Dave, why?"

"Oh, you guys are…dating now?",Blaine asked, uncomfortably.

"No!",Kurt all but shouted before brushing his hair back and regaining his composure, "I mean, so what if I was?",he asked and Blaine looked at him with a slightly amused, slightly confused look, "Would you even care?",Kurt asked, as he fidgeted with the bottom of his vest.

"Kurt, you know I would.",Blaine told him and touched his arm softly, "I'd hate to see you two together,",he said and Kurt rolled his eyes angrily, "Not for the reasons you think Kurt.",Blaine continued and Kurt looked up until their eyes met.

"Then why?",he asked and Blaine looked down at his feet before looking back into Kurt's eyes.

"Because I want to be the only one who you love, I couldn't stand to see another man court you.",Blaine told him softly and Kurt found himself dying a little at each word.

"Court me? You make it sound like we're back in the Renaissance.",Kurt muttered under his breath and Blaine chuckled softly.

"Well if we were, you'd be my prince charming.",Blaine whispered and Kurt felt himself completely melt.

"Oh Blaine, you always did say the right things.",Kurt sighed and Blaine smiled before touching his chin and pulling him towards his lips slowly.

Kurt trembled as their lips touched and Blaine's warm heavenly tongue tangoed with his.

"Kurt?",he heard Blaine say and blinked, only to find himself still about three feet away from Blaine, "Are you okay, you didn't you hit your head THAT hard did you?",Blaine asked and touched Kurt's hair line looking for any bumps before Kurt gently backed away.

"No, I was just, thinking… what were you saying?",he asked and Blaine blinked before giving him a small smile.

"I told you that if this was the Renaissance you'd be my prince charming, cheesy, I know, I'm sorry.",Blaine muttered nervously and Kurt shook his head.

"It wasn't cheesy!",he protested a little too strongly and Blaine looked at him, "Um, anyway, why do you want to know what I'm doing for lunch?",Kurt asked and Blaine looked around the hall before looking at Kurt.

"Um, I thought maybe we could go back to that meadow we went to a few weeks ago, the one that's only about fifteen minutes from here. Remember?"

Kurt tried to hide the blush that came to his cheeks as he remembered his daydream from last night, "Of course I remember. Why would we go there?"

"I thought it would help us talk things out. If we were away from the school for a little while.",Blaine shrugged, uncomfortably, and Kurt blinked.

"Um, that sounds great..."

"Great!",Blaine literally jumped with excitement.

"But I can't, I promised Dave I'd meet him, so, maybe tomorrow?",Kurt suggested and Blaine's face fell.

"Yeah, tomorrow, that's cool.",Blaine said softly.

"If I didn't already have plans I would.",Kurt insisted and Blaine nodded.

"I understand, have a great lunch date with Dave, I've got to get to French.",Blaine said before walking down the hall.

Kurt watched him go with this terribly sad pull at his gut. He wasn't over Blaine, he knew that, but he wasn't going to stand up Karofsky. Plus he kind of really wanted to know what Karofsky had to say.


	26. Chapter 26

**What does Karofsky have to say? Find out NOW!**

Chapter 26: Lunchtime

Kurt finished his math test with no problem. He was, of course, the first one to turn his test in so he decided to doodle in his notebook as he waited for class to end and lunch to begin. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned from his drawing of a far out jacket and skin tight jeans, to see Tina Cohen-Chang tapping him.

"Yes?",he whispered and she handed him a note before leaning back in her chair, shyly.

Kurt took the note and turned back around in his chair. Glancing up at the teacher to find her not paying attention, he opened it carefully.

You shouldn't have lunch with Karofsky! Just ditch him and maybe he'll leave you alone.

-RACHEL BERRY

Kurt turned to see his "best friend" Rachel looking at him. With a dramatic roll of his eyes in her direction, he ripped up the note. Rachel's jaw dropped and she shook her head in anger.

Kurt turned back around in his own seat angrily. _WHY COULD'NT PEOPLE JUST BUTT OUT! How did Rachel even know he was having lunch with Karofsky?_ He thought about it before sighing sadly. _Blaine,_ _it had to be_. _His big mouth ex-boyfriend_! Suddenly the bell for lunch rang and the class shuffled out of their seats.

"Okay, everyone who didn't finish their test will need to stay through lunch.",the teacher pronounced and the five students who didn't complete the test groaned and began quickly filling in random answers. Kurt gathered his bag and made his way towards the door.

"Why won't you listen to me Kurt? You have to know I'm right!",Rachel said as she came up behind him.

"No you aren't, you're just being nosy and interfering in things that aren't any of your business!",Kurt tossed over his shoulder as he continued to walk.

"Kurt, why are you being so… ignorant, I mean come on! You belong with Blaine!"

"Why?",Kurt asked as he finally stopped and turned to look at her, "Because you think so? Because my dad thinks so? Well it's not your life! It's mine, and I'm going to live it the way I want,",Kurt paused for a second before looking back at Rachel, "starting with accepting Dave's proposal to be my new boyfriend!",Kurt said before walking away, leaving a stunned Rachel behind him.

Kurt walked up to his locker and grabbed his lunch, which was just a quick salad he had put together this morning; he had been too distracted to make anything else. Then slowly made his way out to the court yard to the spot on the stairs where he knew Karofsky would be waiting for him. What he didn't expect was to find Dave waiting with a bouquet of roses.

"Hey!",he said and got up off the ground a Kurt approached.

"Hi.",Kurt said, shyly, and looked around to find almost every eye on them.

"I got these for you.",Dave said and held the flowers out towards Kurt who cautiously took them.

"Um, thank you, they're beautiful.",he said and held them up to his nose, they were long stemmed red roses and truly beautiful.

"Good, I'm glad you like them.",Dave said and motioned for them both to sit, "I hope it's not too forward of me?",he asked and Kurt shook his head.

"Not at all.",he assured his friend, who smiled happily.

He looked down at the New Direction's lunch table and he saw Rachel whispering something to Blaine, who immediately looked up at Kurt. Their eyes met for a long second before Kurt dragged his away.

"Um, please sit.",Karofsky said awkwardly and Kurt realized he was still standing before lowering himself down onto the stone steps.

"So, you said you had something you wanted to talk to me about.",Kurt mumbled and tried not to notice the fact that Blaine hadn't stopped staring at them.

Dave chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Uh, yeah, I wanted to ask you something,",Dave said and Kurt blinked and tried not to notice how adorably sad Blaine looked down there, "You probably already know what I'm going to ask…",Dave mumbled and Kurt knew this was the moment.

"Yeah, Dave I do…",he said and nervously started smoothing out all the nonexistent wrinkles in his outfit.

Dave waited for his answer quietly for almost two minutes before clearing his throat, "So, will you?",he asked and Kurt swallowed before looking down at Blaine again.

Blaine looked like a lost puppy just begging to be loved. Then Kurt looked at Dave who was looking at him curiously. He sighed softly; _he wasn't attracted to Dave, when he looked at him he didn't swoon. But maybe that was a good thing; he could keep his head on straight around Dave and not feel like he was floating in space. But then a person has to be somewhat attracted to their boyfriend right? Well, Dave had nice eyes and he was tall. But he also spent half the year as Dave's punching bag last year. But that was all water under the bridge, right? _Kurt felt himself fighting himself and he didn't know what to do. Then he'd look over and see the hope in Dave's eyes and the despair in Blaine's. _Blaine wasn't Mr. Perfect either_, but Kurt was in love with him, that wasn't a question. _But maybe it would do Kurt some good to date Dave and get away from Blaine. Give him some time to figure out what he's going to do. Plus Dave wasn't a bad companion. They were friends now after all. It wouldn't be like Kurt was USING Dave to get over Blaine. He'd just be taking him for a test drive. See if he could date other people while still being in love with Blaine. Maybe he'll like dating Dave and it will help him get over Blaine. Either way it was win, win._ Kurt looked into Dave's eyes and made his decision.

"I will.",he said and Dave's smile erupted so much that Kurt swore it touched his ears.

Then, without warning, Dave swooped in and planted a kiss on Kurt's mouth. Kurt froze, he was instantly reminded of the locker room last year. But Dave was his boyfriend now. Kurt swallowed and forced himself to relax and wait for Dave to finish the kiss.

**Meanwhile**

"OH MY GOD!",Rachel gasped and the entire New Directions looked up to where she was pointing.

"No way! Karofsky is REALLY gay! I thought it was just a rumor!",Puck said and looked at Finn, who looked absolutely furious.

"EW!",Britney exclaimed and covered her eyes as she buried her face in Santana's shoulder.

Santana was obviously calculating in her head what leverage she would have to look up now that Karofsky's gone and blown what she had over him. Rachel looked through tear filled eyes at Blaine and gently touched his shoulder.

Blaine was silent, his eyes misted over with tears, as he watched the scene before him. But after a moment he noticed something. Kurt's back was stiff and straight his hands were down on his knees and his face looked disgusted. Blaine remembered their first kiss, Kurt had been taken by surprise but only for a moment. Then he was putty in Blaine's arms. Kurt didn't like this kiss, he could tell and that added little comfort to Blaine's broken heart.

Dave leaned back and looked into his boyfriend's eyes, _such beautiful blue eyes._

"I love you Kurt Hummel, I have since kindergarten!",he exclaimed and Kurt nodded quickly.

"Okay.",he whispered and Dave frowned.

"Okay? That's not the usual response.",Kurt blinked and touched his head, he felt like he had just dived head first into the deep end and that he was drowning.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just… too much too fast.",Kurt said and Dave nodded.

"No I'm sorry, you're right, it is too fast.",Dave said and Kurt nodded, "Here, I brought you something for lunch."

"You brought ME something for lunch?",Kurt asked and Dave smiled before holding up a small package.

Kurt took it, opened the box, and gasped.

"Moelleux Au Chocolat, my favorite! Dave how could you possibly have known?",he exclaimed as he looked down at his favorite chocolate dessert.

"I went to the local French restaurant and asked the Maître DE what was good… when I said it was for you he said he knew you as the sassy boy who speaks better French then he does and that you always get this.",Dave said with a chuckle which made Kurt smile, "It's sweet just like you, no wonder you like it so much."

"Awe, that's so sweet, thank you Dave.",Kurt said and laid a light kiss on Dave's cheek.

"You're welcome babe.",Dave said and Kurt ignored the nickname and took his fork and cut into the cake, the chocolate sauce poured out and Kurt smiled.

"Would you like a bite?",he asked and Dave smiled before opening his mouth.

Kurt hesitated before slowly lifting a bite up to Dave's mouth and allowing his frie- _BOYFRIEND_ to take it.

"Wow that's good, if all the crap you brought for lunch was that good, people would eat like you more often."

"Well it just so happens that the _cuisine _I eat is this good and MUCH better than that grease dunked crap they serve at this school. I've been trying to tell people, but no one listens.",Kurt said before wiping the fork off with his handkerchief so that he could take a bite of the dessert.

As he ate, he looked down to find Blaine still looking at him. Their eyes met and Kurt tried to force himself not to react. To keep eating the dessert that he had first tried on his second date with Blaine. Blaine gave him a small sad smile as if he knew what Kurt was thinking. Kurt felt his stomach flip and looked back down at the dessert which he no longer felt like eating. Pushing it away he tried to calm his stomach.

"Kurt are you okay?",Dave asked and Kurt tried to take deep breaths.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just everything is happening so fast…"

"It's just a dessert.",Dave said and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah I know, I just… I'm not feeling like myself today.",Kurt said and looked down to see Blaine's eyes fixed on him and shining curiously at Kurt's obvious demeanor.

"Excuse me!",he cried before running down the steps and back into the school.

He just couldn't be out there, the pain in Blaine's eyes boring down on him, crushing him! He ran into the boy's bathroom nearest to the cafeteria. He ran up to the sink and let the cold water run as he tried to focus on breathing. _Holy Shit when did his world get so crazy?_

"Kurt?",he heard and looked up to see Blaine behind him in the mirror.

"Just leave me alone, I'll be fine.",he said, calmly, and Blaine slowly took two steps forward toward Kurt.

"Are you sure? You look pale."

"I'm always pale Blaine.",Kurt said while trying to take deep breaths and Blaine let out a small chuckle.

Kurt smiled and felt the spinning in his head slow down. Blaine waited for a few moments before speaking again.

"I saw you kiss him.",he said and Kurt shook his head.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but we're…",Kurt was looking everywhere but at Blaine's reflection.

"Dating now,",Blaine finished for him before pausing when their eyes met in the mirror once more, "I know, Rachel told me you had decided before lunch.",Blaine said and Kurt turned to face him.

"You're not mad?",he asked and Blaine chuckled, humorlessly.

"Kurt, I'm furious,",he said and Kurt looked away bashfully, "But not at you,",Blaine said, causing Kurt to look back into his eyes, "Or Dave.",Blaine continued, which caused Kurt to make a confused face.

He thought for sure Blaine would, once again, be pissed at Karofsky and do something bad to hurt him again.

Blaine recognized the confusion in his eyes and clarified, "I'm mad at me,",Kurt looked away from Blaine, "because if I hadn't screwed up so bad, I'd still be your boyfriend."

Kurt swallowed and blinked back the tears. He was feeling really emotional today.

"But Kurt, I still love you. I'll never stop either, so… the ball is in your court and whatever you do with it, I'll just have to live with.",Kurt looked back at Blaine, who sounded so helpless. Blaine forced a small sad smile, "So congratulations, Dave's a lucky guy.",Blaine said before touching Kurt's elbow affectionately and walking out the door.

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! Please? **


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay to all the Klainers out there, you're probably hating me right now but Kurt's not exactly sure of how he feels... so only time will tell. Who thinks it's going to end up a Kurtofsky ending and who thinks it's going to be a Klaine ending? REVIEW! **

Chapter 27: PDA

Kurt stood and stared at the door Blaine had just walked out of for a long while. Blaine had surprised him, he expected Blaine to be pissed, to try to sing him some sappy love song, to not talk to him or something dramatic like that. But no, Blaine had just_ congratulated_ him! _What the Hell? That wasn't the "Blaine" thing to do at all! Has the world suddenly gone mad?_ Kurt blinked and turned to look at himself in the mirror. Besides the puffy red eyes and his complexion being slightly more pale than usual, he looked fine. Smoothing his hair back and drying his eyes, he made himself ready to face society.

Dave was waiting beside the door when he came out. He sighed in relief when he saw Kurt and took his hands.

"Kurt, are you okay?",he asked and Kurt nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I guess I was just a little over whelmed with everyone looking and all that."

"I know, I'm sorry to have pushed you into that, I'm kind of new at this too.",Dave said and Kurt looked up into his eyes.

"You didn't, I was the one who agreed to this, and by agreeing to it that means PDA. I've just never really been very comfortable with the whole PDA thing, especially at McKinley.",Kurt said and Dave nodded.

"I understand Kurt; we don't have to have any PDA if you don't want it.",Dave said and Kurt smiled.

Dave was sweet, he'd give him that.

"I never said I don't want ANY, I just think we shouldn't kiss in front of the entire school anytime soon.",Kurt said and Dave looked around to find a handful of student's in the current hallway, who were all hustling to get to their destinations, none caring about the two boys by the restrooms.

"I agree, whatever you want.",he said and leaned in and gave Kurt a light peck on the cheek.

Kurt smiled and turned his head so that their lips met softly. Dave paused for a second before pressing his lips against Kurt's in a slow, chaste, romantic kiss. Kurt felt himself relax into the strangeness of it all and pushed his tongue forward into Dave's warm mouth. He could still taste the Moelleux AU Chocolat on Dave's tongue and he had to say he enjoyed the sweetness of it combined with the wet heat. Dave breathed through his nose and his hand found its way to Kurt's soft cheek. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around the back of Dave's neck.

"I love you!",Dave whispered into his lips before softly, kissing Kurt some more.

Kurt continued to kiss and closed his eyes. _"You move me Kurt.",_he heard and smiled.

"I love you too.",he whispered and felt Blaine smile against his lips.

_AHHH Blaine… WAIT BLAINE! NO THIS IS DAVE! DAVE! He just told Dave he loved him! Shit!_

"I mean I really like you, you're very sweet and your lips feel really good.",Kurt said, quickly, as he pulled away and touched Dave's shoulders.

"So do yours.",Dave said and kissed Kurt again.

Kurt felt his eyes close as he fell into the sweet kiss.

DIIIIINNNGGGG!

"Oh, that's the bell.",Kurt said and found that he was flush against Dave's chest with Dave's arm around his waist. How the hell did he get here?

"Time for Biology.",he said and Dave smiled.

"You ready to present?"

"Got my note cards.",Kurt said, cutely, and Dave smiled.

"Let's go then.",he said and held out his hand for Kurt.

Kurt blinked then smiled sweetly, before taking Dave's hand and walking with him toward the Biology lab.


	28. Chapter 28

**Is everyone ready for the Big Biology Presentations? I sure am! REVIEW! PLEASE! **

Chapter 28: Presentation Day

Kurt let go of Dave's hand as they walked into the class room. He saw Blaine instantly as if his eyes went right to him. Blaine sighed and drummed his fingers on the lab table. Kurt could tell he was purposely trying not to look at him. He gave a small smile to Blaine's direction.

"Out of the way fags!",he heard before being pushed into the closest lab table as Mildred walked through.

Kurt looked behind him to find Dave had been pushed aside too. Then as he straightened up, he saw Blaine's eyes blazing with hatred at the girl who approached him. Mildred sat her bag down before plopping onto her stool. Blaine looked over her head at Kurt who gave him a small smile to insure that he was okay. Blaine returned it before glaring at Mildred who just roughly shoved pink note cards into his chest. Blaine took them and turned away from her to begin reading them.

Karofsky came up to Kurt and touched the small of his back, "Are you alright?",he asked and Kurt nodded before leading the way to their table where they began to go over their project quietly.

Ms. Holiday walked into the room, "Hola clase,",she said with her usual chipper voice, "I know you all just can't wait to present so let's just get started yeah?",she said and looked down at a list, "Okay we'll do this alphabetically, so Blaine Anderson, you and Ms. Thomas may go first.",she said and Blaine sighed before walking up the aisle towards the front of the class.

He looked down at his note cards and saw that Mildred began, so he quietly waited.

"Hi! I'm Mildred Thomas and this is my partner, _Blaine_," ,Blaine rolled his eyes at the change in her tone when she said his name, "and today we'd like to talk to you about the Circulatory System. I've prepared an educationally stimulating presentation for you all, so please sit back, take notes, and enjoy.",she said before turning on the projector and setting up their presentation.

Blaine fidgeted as he and the class waited for Mildred to struggle with the projector and hook up their power point presentation. His eyes wandered around the room before landing on Kurt, who was looking at him. He gave him a small smile before continuing his wandering.

Kurt sighed, Blaine wouldn't look at him for more than two seconds since lunch. He didn't know why but it was really bothering him.

"Ah ha, there you are!",Mildred said as the presentation finally appeared on the screen behind her, "Okay,",she said as she took her spot beside Blaine, "May we begin Ms. Holiday?",she asked and waited, before getting a nod from Holly, "Okay, the circulatory system is made up of the vessels and the muscles that help and control the flow of the blood around the body. This process is called circulation. The main parts of the system are the heart, arteries, capillaries and veins.",she rambled out and Kurt looked at Blaine, who read something on the card before, adorably, reaching over to the keyboard to bring forward the next slide, which showed a diagram of the Circulatory System with labels.

"Uh, okay, first we have the heart.",Blaine read from the card before doing an awkward hand movement toward the screen, Kurt could imagine Mildred having written in even what gestures Blaine was to do, "Did you give your friends valentines and little heart-shaped candies on Valentine's Day? Do you ever cross your heart when making a promise that you really, really mean? Or turn on the radio to hear a guy singing about his broken heart?",Blaine paused and looked at Kurt.

Kurt knew they were remembering various times during their relationship. Their first Valentine's Day together when Kurt had first told him how he felt, all the promises they made each other, all the songs of romance and now, heartbreak…" Kurt looked back into Blaine's eyes.

"Did you know that your heart is the strongest muscle?",Blaine continued to read and then put the card on the desk beside him, "Well I suppose it would have to be to carry all the love people hold in it.",he said and Kurt blinked as Blaine was looking right at him.

"Will you stick to the script?",Mildred whispered harshly and Blaine looked at her before picking up the card once more and clearing his throat.

"The right side pumps blood to your lungs where it picks up oxygen. The left side pumps oxygen-soaked blood out to your body. They do not work on their own, but together as a team.",Blaine lowered the card again and looked like he was lost in thought, "They need each other, in order to survive. One can't work on his own, he needs his partner even if his partner is pumping with someone else. The two halves were made to pump together in order for the system to survive.",Blaine said and Kurt looked at Karofsky, who seemed confused as his pen hovered over his notebook, then Kurt looked back up at Blaine, who looked lost and hopeless, "But what would the one side do if the other side was happy pumping someone else? Would the system die? Is there any possible way that it could survive?",Blaine seemed to forget the entire class, he was mostly talking to himself at this point.

The entire class watched him with concern and confusion on their faces, but Kurt watched with care and understanding.

"Okay, um what Blaine means to say,",Mildred took Blaine's arm and moved him behind her, "is the bodies blood is circulated through the heart more than 1,000 times per day. Between five and six thousand quarts of blood are pumped each day. Don't you Blaine!",she said with a warning glare at Blaine, who looked around in embarrassment.

"Right,",he said and looked back down at his note card, "Did you know your heart is about the same size as your fist?",Blaine continued and lifted his fist and studied it before looking at Dave's fist, "Does that mean if someone has a bigger fist they have a bigger heart? Could he possess more love then me? Is that possible?",Blaine was off in his own little world again just staring at his fist.

Mildred rolled her eyes and pushed Blaine aside, so hard that he ran into the model skeleton with a crash. Kurt quickly rose from his chair before remembering that Blaine wasn't his boyfriend anymore, so he lowered himself back down.

"Okay that's enough about the heart!",she said and raised her card and began going on about veins and arteries and their various jobs.

Kurt looked at Blaine who looked like he was about to cry. Karofsky touched his shoulder, making him jump, and he looked at his boyfriend. Karofsky kissed his hand and smiled at him. Kurt forced a smile before looking back at Mildred and pretending to brush his hair out of his eyes in order to buy him a glance at Blaine.

Blaine didn't talk for the rest of the presentation. After five minutes of Mildred's snotty "I know it all," tone chirping facts at him Kurt was ready to hang her. He would have rather listened to Blaine's dreamy voice any day. Blaine sat in the corner lost in thought most of the time. Kurt couldn't help but glance over at him every two seconds. He wondered what he was thinking about. He looked like he needed a hug. _But NO! Kurt was with Dave to get over Blaine!_ He needed to do just that, because Blaine might be beautiful and have a sweet side, but he also had a side that Kurt didn't like too much, one that he could not be in a relationship with and one that would never change.

"Okay that's going on eight minutes Mildred. I think you and Mr. Anderson should wrap up.",Ms. Holiday sighed from the back of the room.

"But we haven't even gotten to the biographies of the top 2,000 doctors and their important discoveries yet!",Mildred exclaimed, earning her a sideways glance from Blaine as Ms. Holiday raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, as interesting as that sounds Mildred, we have other teams to present and class is only a half hour long. So we'll just have to let the other student's look that up if they are so interested. Everyone who's not comatose give Ms. Thomas and Mr. Anderson a hand.",Holly said and led the applause that consisted of her and Kurt as Mildred sighed and took down her power point.

"This is all your fault!",she hissed at Blaine before storming over to her seat, Blaine sadly walked behind her.

"Okay, next we have Kurt Hummel and his partner Dave Karofsky.",Kurt gathered their materials and shook Dave a little to wake him up, before walking to the head of the class room.

Kurt hooked up their power point with ease as he ignored the snickers and rude comments about the fact two gay guys were up here and the fact that Karofsky was wearing a pink shirt. _Kids could be so immature!_

Dave began the presentation, so after Kurt had everything ready he cleared his throat and read off his note card, "All living things reproduce. Reproduction is the process by which organisms make more organisms like themselves. It is one of the things that sets living things apart from nonliving things. But even though the reproductive system is essential to keeping a species alive, unlike other body systems it's not essential to keeping an individual alive. Though it sure helps keep you feeling alive am I right?",he said and the class erupted with laughter, Kurt felt Dave bump him with his shoulder and blushed.

"Uh, the human reproductive system involves two types of sex cells. The male reproductive system which is what Dave and I are going to be discussing with you today produces…",Kurt hesitated before spitting out the word, "sperm. While the females produce eggs. The sperm and eggs meet in the female reproductive system to form a new human individual. Both the male and female reproductive systems are essential for reproduction."

"Which is why guys like Kurtsy Wertsy and I have to adopt!",Dave said and the class laughed again.

Kurt believed mostly at the stupid-ness of the nickname. He looked over at Dave who was laughing with the class.

"Uh, yeah,",he said and turned the slide before Dave could say anything else, "Unlike the female, whose sex organs are located entirely within the pelvis, the male has reproductive organs, or genitals, that are both inside and outside the pelvis."

Suddenly a hand went up and Kurt dreaded answering as soon as he realized the hand was attached to a jock.

"Um, yes?",he asked and the jock smiled at him.

"What are genitals, those are your balls right?",he asked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Right.",he snapped and the jock snickered with his friend.

"Which you don't have any of, right Lady Boy?",his friend asked before the class erupted once more into fits of laughter. Blaine's back straightened as he glared at the immature boys.

"That's enough of that!",Ms. Holiday warned the boys before looking at Kurt, "Please continue Kurt.",she said kindly and Kurt shook it off before continuing.

"The male genitals include, the testicles, the duct system, which is made up of the epididymis and the vas deferens, the accessory glands, which include the seminal vesicles and prostate gland, and… the penis."

"Which is not meant to go up the butt Lady Boy!",the same jock called and Kurt looked at him and the other laughing boys around him. The laughter seemed to echo in the room along with evil looks and whispers.

"You know what, shut your fat mouth and leave him alone!",he heard Blaine growl causing the jock to stand up angrily. Kurt watched as Blaine got up too, ready to fight.

"That's enough! Mr. Brown you may take yourself and your rude comments to Principal Figgins' office!",Holly said and Tyler Brown rolled his eyes and left the room. Holly looked at Blaine who lowered himself back down onto his stool after throwing a warning glare at everyone else in the class. "Continue guys.",Holly told Kurt and Dave before taking her own seat.

"Dave, you take the next part.",Kurt whispered to Dave, who took his note card and continued the presentation.

"The male sex organs work together to produce and release semen into the reproductive system of the female during sexual intercourse, or the male, either way.",Dave said and Kurt looked at him then at the uncomfortable class room, "The seminal vesicles and prostate gland produce a whitish fluid called seminal fluid, or cum, which mixes with sperm to form semen when a male is sexually stimulated. The penis, which usually hangs limp, becomes hard when a male is sexually excited. I know Kurtsy Wertsy here keeps mine on red alert!",Dave said and Kurt's head nearly snapped off with how fast he looked at him.

"Dave! Can I see you in the hall for a second?",he snapped and Dave stopped smiling at the class and nodded, before following Kurt out into the empty hall.

The moment the door was shut Kurt rounded on him, "**What the hell are you doing in there? What are you trying to make a fool of me?"**

"No, I just figured, I'm done hiding who I am! If you're going to say something, better to say it loud right? You taught me that Kurtsy Wertsy!",Dave told him and Kurt shook his head.

"And **STOP** with that stupid name!",he said and Dave frowned, "Dave, during our presentation is not the time to exploit yourself! And if you want to do that don't take me down with you! I'm already _lady boy_! I don't want to have a flashing neon sign over my head that says _HEY LOOK EVERYONE I'M GAY!_ More than I already do!",Kurt begged and Dave looked away from him.

"Kurt, you've got to loosen up a bit, I mean, we should be able to talk about gay sex in our presentation. It's part of who we are.",Dave told him and Kurt shook his head.

"Dave, just because it's who we are doesn't mean we have to shove it in people's faces. I don't want to be laughed at anymore! So would you just stop inviting them to do it?"

"So much for being comfortable with who you are.",Dave said with an accusing tone.

"WHAT!",Kurt hissed and Dave shook his head.

"Kurt, you always tell me to be who I am and to not be ashamed to show it. But now you're telling me that you don't even practice what you preach!"

"Are you calling me a hypocrite?",Kurt asked and Dave looked away. Kurt felt anger bubbling through him as Dave didn't look at him, giving him his answer, "You know what, be who you want to be, make a fool of yourself all you want. But don't you dare drag me down with you, because I like being who I am. I don't need to be the class clown to feel seen!",Kurt hissed as he rolled his eyes and walked back into the class, "So the sperm fertilizes the egg and what do you know you get a baby. Isn't it just the best? If you'd like to know more you can get off your cottage cheese behinds and look it up for yourselves the end!",Kurt said before taking his seat.

Dave walked in behind him like a kicked puppy, "Yeah, like he said,",he said before sitting next to Kurt, who turned away from him.

Kurt looked around at the class who all sat in silence. Ms. Holiday sat in silence before slowly getting up from her chair and smoothing down her skirt.

"Um, okay, those were both very interesting presentations guys. Unfortunately that's all the time we have for today class. See, biology can be fun…"

DIIIIINNNGGGG!

The class hurried out of their seats and out the door. Blaine looked over at Kurt who looked at him before gathering up his books, and walking out the door. Dave gathered his books too and followed Kurt out the door meekly. Blaine watched them go before slamming his book shut and leaving the room.

**Bet you didn't see that coming : ) reviews are love **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Property of Dave Karofsky

"Interesting presentation.",Kurt heard and looked to his right to find Blaine next to him, as he switched his biology book for his French book, "Where's Karofsky?",he asked and Kurt pretended to be interested in the binding of his book.

The truth is he didn't know where Dave was, he's kind of been avoiding him after their Biology spat two classes ago.

"Um, he went to get a slushy.",Kurt lied and Blaine's eyes widened.

"Uh oh should I be worried?",Blaine asked and Kurt giggled.

"No, I think his slushy throwing days are behind him.",he said and Blaine continued to smile as their eyes met.

Kurt smiled shyly and looked back down at his French book.

"French huh?",Blaine asked and Kurt looked up at him.

"Uh, yeah.",he muttered, shyly.

"Êtes-vous prêt pour l'épreuve aujourd'hui?",Blaine asked and Kurt blinked.

"You're getting better!",he said, proudly, and Blaine chuckled.

"Well I had a great teacher over the summer. How is your Italian coming along?",Blaine asked and Kurt straightened up confidently.

"Il bow tie è storto.",Kurt told him before reaching over and straightening his bow tie.

"Grazie",Blaine thanked him and Kurt looked at him.

"Votre Bienvenue",he recited in French, "and yes I am ready for the French test, to answer your previous question.",he said and they both chuckled together.

"Kurt.",Kurt heard before he felt strong hands on his shoulders, before letting go of Blaine's bow tie, "Aren't you going to be late for French?",Kurt looked at Blaine as Blaine studied Dave over his shoulder.

"I was just telling Kurt what a good job you did with your presentation.",Blaine said and Dave nodded.

"I wish I could say the same to you but I was asleep through most of yours.",Dave said with a bit of dislike clear in his voice.

Blaine nodded and looked down at his shoes. Kurt watched as Blaine struggled to think of something else to say.

"Well, um I've got P.E. so, good luck on your test Kurt, I'll see you guys around.",Blaine said before walking away.

Kurt watched him go before he turned around to face Dave, "We were just talking.",he said and Dave blinked.

"Did I say anything?",he asked innocently and Kurt slammed his locker door shut before looking at his boyfriend.

"No, but the possessive hold on my shoulders, the rude snap in your voice when you talked to him, I mean you might as well have wrote the words "Property of Dave Karofsky!" across my forehead.",Kurt said and Dave shrugged.

"As long as he got the point."

Kurt let out a groan and shook his head, "Dave, yesterday we were friends and I talked to you about how much I still care about Blaine.",Kurt sighed and Dave shook his head.

"Yeah and yesterday I told you you'd have to choose. You choose me, so forgive me if I don't want you to be flirting with your ex-boyfriend, who not even a week ago broke your heart you know!",Dave snapped, making Kurt flinch.

"Why are you being such a dick today?",Kurt asked and Dave shook his head.

"I'm not being a dick, I'm just trying to make this a loving relationship, but you're fighting me every step of the way!",Dave told him and Kurt rolled his eyes, "I know you care about me, but your heads to far in Blaine world that you seem to have lost track of that. The sooner you get over the hobbit and remember who you're with, the better!",Dave said before walking away.

Kurt sat in the hall for a long moment, before slamming his hand against the lockers and walking toward French class.

**So everythings not all good in Kurt's new relationship after all hmmmmm **

**Here is the translation for Blaine and Kurt's French/Italian conversation: **

**Blaine (in French) **Are you ready for the test today?

**Kurt (In Italian)**That bow tie is crooked.

**Blaine (In Italian) **Thanks

**Kurt (In French)** You're Welcome

**Reviews are love!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Dear Klaine fans... please don't kill me! **

Chapter 30: What if it's really over?

Kurt went through the rest of the day like a dead man. He took his tests, sat there and listened while people spoke to him, and got to the right classes on time. But he wasn't really there. He kept thinking of how good it felt to be just talking with Blaine today. From this morning when Blaine suggested they had lunch in their meadow, to just a few hours ago when they had been talking to each other like a day hadn't gone by, he found himself longing for class to be over just so he could see Blaine walking down the hall.

He was in Home Economics absentmindedly doodling on the corner of his worksheet as he let his mind drift back to last summer.

_He and Blaine sat across from each other at the Lima Bean. Blaine was laughing as he stumbled over the French that Kurt was trying to teach him._

_ "Aimeriez-vous du sucre dans votre café" Kurt said slowly, enunciating each word. Blaine blinked before giving him a shy smile. " Aimeriez-vous du sucre dans votre café" Kurt repeated encouragingly._

_ "Amarez-vous da soccra dan volturi cafe" Blaine said over Kurt's loud laughter. "What!" He exclaimed as Kurt held his side. _

_"Since when was volturi the French word for your?" He asked and Blaine shrugged. _

_"Since when did people say words without using all the letters in them?" _

_"You do it all the time in Italian," Kurt said and Blaine shrugged. _

_"That's different, it's easier to understand."_

_"No it's not, you just find it easier because you went to Italy for a whole summer when you were little." Kurt said Blaine gave an adorable little shrug. _

_"What are you trying to teach me to say anyway?" He asked as he picked up his medium drip to take a sip only to make a face at the bitterness. _

_" Aimeriez-vous du sucre dans votre café, Would you like sugar in your coffee?" Kurt asked holding out a sugar packet to Blaine who smiled._

_ "Sì bambino grazie," Blaine said and took the packet. Kurt pulled a confused look and Blaine chuckled as he dumped the sugar into his coffee. _ _ "Yes baby thank you," Blaine translated himself to Kurt who smiled. _

_"Je t'aime" Kurt whispered and Blaine took a second before smiling._

_"Ti amo troppo," Blaine said and Kurt smiled before taking his boyfriends hand. _

"Mr. Hummel?" He heard Mrs. Blanchard say as he came back to the real world. Kurt looked up at her and realized the whole class was looking at him.

"What?" He asked and Mrs. Blanchard put a hand on her hip.

"For the **forth **time Mr. Hummel how many teaspoons in a tablespoon?" She asked and Kurt looked down at his worksheet. They were five questions ahead of where he had left off. Blaine's name was drawn in swirly letters across the top.

"Three," he answered and she nodded.

"Correct Mr. Hummel but do try to pay attention." She said before continuing on with the next question.

Kurt looked down at his paper, at Blaine's name before quickly erasing it until you could no longer see it. _He had to stop this! He didn't want Blaine anymore! _He was with Dave now and, though Dave was being very possessive, Kurt _had_ given him reason to be. After all he was dating Dave and who was he sitting here thinking about, _BLAINE! _

Kurt felt like a dick by accepting Dave and then just treating him like he was an accessory. He looked down at where Blaine's name used to be before looking away. "You made your choice Kurt Hummel. Now live with it," he muttered to himself before forcing himself to focus on his last class of the day and not on Blai- _his Ex_.

Once the last bell rang, Kurt left the room in pursuit of his boyfriend. He looked up and down the halls until he finally found Dave by his locker.

"Um, hey there.",Kurt said and Dave looked up and gave him a quick smile.

"Hi.",he said and Kurt could tell Dave was upset. He sighed before touching Dave's hand, which rested on his locker door.

"Dave, I'm your boyfriend, not his, and I… I lo… I care about you very much.",Kurt told him. Dave looked into his eyes and Kurt smiled, "I want to be with…",Kurt noticed out of the corner of his eye, Blaine walking down the hall.

He hesitated as he watched Blaine laughing with Artie. Then he looked back into Dave's eyes which were burning with hope.

"With you.",he whispered and Dave smiled. Kurt felt a slight pain in his heart before smiling back at Dave, "Just let's not have another day like today ever again.",he said and Dave all but beamed at him.

"Deal.",he said and leant down to give Kurt a kiss. Kurt leaned up into it and allowed himself to put all his emotion into the kiss. Dave moaned and Kurt felt himself shiver. _WOW I'm actually getting into kissing DAVE! _He thought as he placed his hands on either side of Dave's face, deepening the kiss.

"Is this too much PDA for you?",Dave whispered into Kurt's lips. Kurt shook his head and desperately kissed Dave again. "God you're so hot!",Dave moaned and Kurt giggled as their mouths touched again.

Blaine walked passed Kurt and Dave as they openly made out in the hallway. He heard Kurt giggle as Dave's hands slid lower down his back. Blaine hurried away, down the hall and out the door, the reality of the situation sinking in.

_What if Kurt actually LIKED Dave? All day he just figured it was an act. But what if he actually REALLY moved on? What if Blaine's shot was over?_

Ripping out his phone, he quickly found the number he was looking for and placed the phone to his ear. "Joe, good you haven't left yet, I need your help!",he said as he got into his car.

**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Cherie

Kurt walked hand in hand with Dave as they walked down the dimly lit hall of the animal shelter.

"I love it! Your dads actually letting you get a kitty cat!",Kurt cooed as he looked at the cats and kittens in the various cages.

"Well really it's our kitty cat. You're going to help me pick it out. It's only fair that it should be half yours. You can come over and play with it anytime you want.",Dave said and Kurt jumped up and down in joy, he'd always wanted a Kitty Cat but his father was allergic.

"Oh my god! Really?",Kurt asked, Dave smiled and nodded at his enthusiastic boyfriend, "Oh that's so sweet Davie!",Kurt said and threw his arms around Dave and giving him a loving kiss, "We should get a fluffy one!",he said as he started looking at the cats with more interest.

Suddenly, at the end of the row, his eyes landed on a small white kitten. She was pearly white except for her front paws which were a gray color. She was fluffy with a long fluffy tale.

"OH! Dave! Look at this one!",he called and Dave left the cage of a small black kitten and looked in at the kitten Kurt had found, Kurt put his hand up to the cage door and the kitten tried to rub against it.

"She's perfect,",Dave said and looked down at Kurt, "do you want her then love?",he asked and Kurt nodded, "okay, I'll go get the attendant.",Dave said and left Kurt alone with the kitten.

Kurt smiled and reached in to scratch behind the kitten's ear.

"Yes you're the sweetest little thing aren't you?",he said and the kitten purred, "You shall be called Cherie, which is French you know, it means dear one, or darling. Do you like that Cherie?",Kurt whispered and the kitten purred again. Kurt giggled and longed for the attendant to come and take his adorable little kitten out of the cage so he could hold her, "It's also a great name because it begins with Cher!",he told Cherie, who yawned and Kurt chuckled, "Not a Cher fan huh? Well we'll soon fix that, won't we?",he told the kitten who just stretched as if to say you can try.

Kurt knew that this kitten was as much a diva as he was and he instantly loved her more for it. Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Pulling it out he saw the message was from Blaine. He wasn't sure if he should open the message. He was on good terms with Blaine, well at least he thought he was. But it had been two days since he'd even seen Blaine. He looked over at Cherie who was lying with her paws crossed looking at him then back at the phone, expectantly. As if to say don't be such a baby and open it! He sighed heavily before opening the message.

Help I need you –B

Kurt looked down at the simple message for a long time. Blaine needed help? Why was he texting Kurt for help? He must really need it if he was texting Kurt. Kurt looked at Cherie before feeling a strong hand on his shoulder. Kurt closed the message and looked up at Dave.

"We'll take her.",Dave told the attendant who smiled and opened the cage to take Cherie out, "Did you come up with a name Darling?",Dave asked and Kurt nodded.

"Cherie.",he said and Dave smiled.

"Beautiful.",he said and kissed Kurt's cheek. The attendant handed Dave Cherie, "Oh she's soft.",he said and Kurt looked over at Cherie who gave him a look like she knew something, "Do you want to hold her?",Dave asked and Kurt nodded and took Cherie.

She gave him a kitty hug against his chin before giving him that look again. Like she understood what he was about to do next.

"Dave, take her home, I'll be over soon. I've just got to… go take care of something.",Kurt said and handed Cherie back to Dave.

"What? I thought we were going to hang out all night?",Dave asked and Kurt sighed.

"I'll be as quick as I can. I'll see you both later.",Kurt said before briskly walking out of the animal shelter and over to the bus stop, thankful that the bus to Westerville was there boarding.

**Aww cute kitty love! And then a weird text from Blaine? Hmmmm...** **Reviews are love! **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Joey's Final Piece of Advice

Kurt arrived at Blaine's house in a cold sweat. He had run to the Anderson's house from the bus stop, which was about two miles.

"BLAINE!" ,he called as he let himself in, knowing that the Anderson's kept a key under a loose brick on their porch. No one answered his call which only made him worry more, "BLAINE!",he yelled as he took the steps two at a time till he got to Blaine's bedroom. He walked in without knocking only to find Blaine lying on the bed crunched up in a ball pale as a ghost, "Blaine?",he asked softly as he approached the bed.

"Kurt? Is that you Kurt?",Blaine whispered, hoarsely.

"Yeah, I'm here.",Kurt said and Blaine went into a coughing fit, "What's the matter?",Kurt asked and touched Blaine's head, only to find him burning up, "Crap you're burning up.",Kurt said and noticed Blaine was shivering, "Where is everyone?",Kurt asked and Blaine sniffed.

"Parent's went to Jamaica for a week and Joey was supposed to be getting me some more blankets.",Blaine groaned and Kurt looked at the mess of tissues on the bed and grabbed the trash can to begin cleaning up.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?",Blaine asked and Kurt chuckled.

"You texted me remember?",he asked and Blaine shook his head, "Well, I guess in your fevered state you forgot we weren't together anymore.",Kurt put the waste bucket back down and grabbed the blankets and pulled them up so they were covering more of Blaine, "That's okay though, you need someone here to look after you.",Kurt noticed Blaine dozing off, "You get some sleep." He said before turning to leave only to have Blaine grab his hand.

"Don't go!" Blaine said and Kurt looked down to find him looking up at him with begging eyes. "Will you be here when I wake up?",Blaine whined and Kurt found it so adorable, "Please Kurt, I feel better with you around.",Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

"Of course I'll be here baby.",he said and watched as Blaine smiled and faded off to sleep.

Kurt waited till Blaine's breathing became light snores before getting up and to go try and find Joey. He checked all the upstairs rooms then headed down stairs to begin searching. He didn't have to look long before he found Joey in Mr. Anderson's study on the phone. As he walked in Joey gave him a look of surprise before being drawn back into his conversation.

"No, pumpkin of course I want to come back to see you but my brother's really sick. Oh I know Mr. Cuddles misses me, I miss him too. YES! Of course I miss you more!",Joey said and Kurt heard a female's angry voice come through the phone, "No honey I… Okay, I'll call you later, okay?",Joey asked and the girl hung up on him, "Yeah okay.",he said to the phone as he hung it up, "Kurt? What are you doing here?",he asked as he got up from the large green leather chair behind the desk.

"Blaine texted me and asked me come over.",Kurt said and Joey nodded.

"Yeah sorry about that he's been kind of delirious.",Joey said then looked at Kurt, "But I'm glad you're here.",Joey said quickly and Kurt realized he must have let the disappointment of Blaine not really WANTING him to be there show, "He's been like this since yesterday, the doctor says he has a case of the measles.",Joey said and Kurt nodded, "You've got your shots right?",Joey asked and Kurt, once again, nodded, knowing how contagious the measles was.

"So who was on the phone?",Kurt asked and he followed Joey out of the room and upstairs to the linen closet.

"My girlfriend, she's upset because I was supposed to go home yesterday. But I couldn't just leave Blaine, though I really need him to get better before tomorrow afternoon. I have an exam.",Joey said as he grabbed a light fleece blanket.

"Well, I could stay with him.",Kurt said and Joey let out a laugh as he grabbed another blanket and headed to Blaine's room, where he was still sleeping, and lightly placed the blankets over him.

"Kurt, I'm not going to just stick you with this responsibility. He's my brother I'll take care of him.",Joey said before tucking the blankets tight around Blaine.

"No, Joey, it's no problem. I'll just tell my dad… something, and stay and nurse Blaine back to health!",Kurt said with a warm tone and Joey looked up at him before crossing his arms across his chest and raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Why do you want to take care of him so bad?",he asked and Kurt blinked.

"What?",he asked and Joey gave him a hard look.

"You heard me? Why do you want me to leave so bad?",he asked and Kurt looked away.

"I don't, don't be ridiculous!",Kurt said as he sat beside Blaine on the bed and slowly began stroking his hair. _He used to like it when his dad used to do that for him when he was sick! THAT'S THE ONLY REASON! NOT THAT BLAINE LOOKED LIKE AN ADORABLE LITTLE CHILD SLEEPING THERE! _

"I'm not being ridiculous, you want to take care of him because you still have a thing for him, don't you?",Joey asked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No.",he answered and Joey rolled his eyes, suddenly getting angry.

"Yeah Kurt, you do! You've never stopped liking him. He hurt you and you dumped him and I understood. But now… Kurt you can't just keep giving Blaine these little bits of your affection, filling him with hope! It's not fair! You've got a new boyfriend now, you've moved on!",Joey told him and Kurt looked up at him.

"How did you know I have a boyfriend?",Kurt demanded.

"What, you don't think Blaine came to me asking how he could get you back? But I told him that you had moved on and so should he! I see now that I got that first bit wrong, you just went and found yourself a Blaine substitute, so you can hide your real feelings behind the new guy.",Joey said and Kurt looked away, he knew Joey was right. Joey picked up dirty clothes from the floor and a half empty bowl of soup, "Just do all three of you a favor and make a FINAL decision Kurt!",Joey told him and Kurt looked up into Joey's eyes, "because until you decide, this stringing my brother along thing is not cool!",Kurt looked back down at Blaine who had laid his head in his lap and continued to slumber on. Joey shook his head with a sigh, "You know, I think I will go home, I've had too much boyfriend drama for one week.",he said before leaving the room to go pack his things. Before he left he paused and looked at Kurt, "Make the decision Kurt, but listen to your heart. It will make things a lot easier.",Joey looked down at Blaine then back at Kurt before nodding to himself, "that's my final piece of advice.",he said before leaving the room completely.

**Aww Poor Sick Blaine! I BEG EVERYONE TO REVIEW! PLEASE! Let me know your predictions for the end, or even just for the next chapter. It's crunch time people only five chapters left :) **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Playing Doctor

After a few hours had passed without another word from Joey, Kurt was alone in the Anderson house with Blaine. He sat in the chair in the corner of Blaine's room and watched the younger man twist and turn in his sleep. Kurt grabbed his cell phone and dialed a familiar number quickly.

It rang twice before a gruff, "Hello?"

"Mr. Karofsky? It's Kurt, is Dave there?",Kurt asked and listened as Paul Karofsky called Dave down to the phone.

"Kurt? Hey it's been hours where are you?",Dave asked and Kurt looked over at Blaine.

"My… Grandma Julie has the measles real bad and she needs to be looked after. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to make it back tonight.",Kurt said and there was a long pause before Dave sighed.

"Well maybe I could come over and help…"

"NO!",Kurt exclaimed, a little more strongly than he should have. Feeling horrible when Blaine stirred with a low grown, but seemed to be mostly asleep, Kurt lowered his voice to just above a whisper, "Uh, I mean, no Grandma is a little uncomfortable around strangers when she's sick. I mean, she's used the same doctor for 50 years.",he lied but Dave made an agreeing grunt.

"Well you'll call me when you're not busy right?",Dave asked and Kurt put a smile in his voice.

"Of course, I've got to go Davie.",he said as he saw Blaine starting to wake up.

"Okay Kurt, I lo-",Kurt hung up, as Blaine began to throw up all over himself, and Kurt tossed his phone onto the dresser beside him.

"Blaine!",he cried in concern as he jumped off the chair and lifted the trash can to Blaine's face and helped him sit up. Blaine clutched the trash can as he heaved. Kurt sat beside him and rubbed small circles on his back. "It's okay, that's it, it's okay.",Kurt chanted, softly, until Blaine was done.

Blaine leaned back in Kurt's arms panting. Kurt wanted to comment on the stench and the disgustingness of Blaine's shirt and covers but decided to keep his comments to himself until Blaine relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry.",Blaine whispered and Kurt shook his head as he placed the trash can on the floor.

"Don't apologize for being sick.",he said and reached for the glass of water he'd placed on Blaine's bedside table, "Here get that taste out of your mouth.",he said and helped Blaine take a couple small sips before placing the cup back on the table and helping Blaine rest against the pillows.

"Where's Joe?",Blaine groaned and Kurt went about taking off his filth covered shirt.

"He had to leave, so I'm going to look after you till you get better.",Kurt said as he got the shirt over Blaine's head gingerly.

"Oh no Kurt, I'm fine.",Blaine tried to protest, weakly, and Kurt rolled his eyes as he began taking the blankets that had been puked on, "You don't need to stay with me, I can take care of myself.",Blaine said and Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine, you're so weak you couldn't make it to the bathroom even if you wanted to. Much less make yourself soup, take your temperature, or clean yourself up.",he said as he gathered the blankets and grabbed the trash bin.

"But, what about school?",Blaine asked as he rested his head against the pillow and watched Kurt.

"My attendance is perfect, missing a few days won't kill me.",Kurt said and paused in the doorway, "Do you need anything? I'm going to go put these in the wash.",Kurt asked and Blaine shook his head.

"I need to feel better.",he groaned and Kurt chuckled.

"Well that's what I'm here to help with.",he said and Blaine gave him a small smile, "I'll be right back.",Kurt said before leaving the room to walk down to the Anderson's laundry room.

In the back of his mind he wondered where Jeeves, the Butler, and Mrs. White, the maid, were? They were always there taking care of the Anderson house, since Mrs. Anderson wasn't the house wife type. Blaine had told Kurt once that he, and Kurt assumed Joey as well, was raised by various nanny's when he was little.

Kurt disposed of the bile filled trash bag and replaced it with a new strawberry scented one. Then found the laundry room and placed the disgusting blankets in the wash tub so he could scrub them out before putting them in the machine later. But right now he didn't want to leave Blaine alone too long in case he needed him. He ran back upstairs, made a quick stop at the linen closet, before walking back in the room to check on Blaine.

"How you doing?",he asked, as he laid the clean blankets over Blaine.

Blaine raised his eyes to look at Kurt as his head rested miserably on the pillows.

"I want to die.",Blaine moaned and Kurt chuckled before taking his place in the chair.

"It will be over soon enough.",he told him and Blaine sighed.

"Kurt it's Friday night, go have fun with Kar... Dave.",Blaine tried to persuade Kurt once more. Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine went to get up before he pushed him back down gently. "Kurt we're not together anymore, you don't have to do this!" Blaine said and Kurt shook his head.

"I'm here to nurse you back to health whether you like it or not and nothing is going to get me to just ditch you Blaine!",Kurt told him and Blaine blinked, "Nothing! Alright!",Kurt said and Blaine nodded weakly, "Alright, let me take your temperature.",Kurt sighed and reached for the thermometer on the bedside table. He had just wrapped his hand around it when Blaine's smacked down on his. Kurt looked up at Blaine whose eyes were wide. "Blaine, I have to take your temperature.",Kurt told him and Blaine winced.

"I can do it.",he muttered.

"Blaine no one can stick a thermometer up their ass and get an accurate reading. No matter how talented they are.",he told him and Blaine looked away, "Look I know it's awkward, but do you want to feel better or not?",Blaine continued to look away, his hand still holding Kurt's in a vice grip. "Blaine, I swear I won't even look at it except for when I have to.",Kurt said, softly, but Blaine was still not having any of it.

"Kurt, we haven't even... we didn't even... I don't want you seeing my ass.",Blaine mumbled and Kurt sighed.

"I know it's weird, but just pretend I'm a doctor, you let him fondle you during the cough test,",Blaine winced in discomfort.

"I'd rather you not put it that way," he said and Kurt rolled his eyes as he stifled his chuckle.

"Just do your best to pretend, and I'll be completely professional.",Kurt told him and Blaine swallowed, audibly.

"Okay.",he said and slowly rolled over onto his stomach.

"Do you remember what the reading was when Joey last did it?"

"No.",Blaine muttered and Kurt sighed.

"Great we'll have to do this in another two hours then.",he said and Blaine tensed, "Relax.",Kurt said as he gently pulled down Blaine's PJ bottoms only to below his ass, "Just think of me as the doctor.",he soothed and Blaine forced himself to relax, even as he saw Kurt grab the Vaseline. Then Kurt scooped the tip of the thermometer in the gel and placed it at Blaine's opening. "On the count of three.",Kurt said and Blaine closed his eyes.

"Just get the damn reading!",he grunted, and Kurt nodded before softly pushing the thermometer inside. Waiting a few seconds before pulling it out, he read the reading and sighed before pulling Blaine's pants up onto his hips.

"Okay, I've got 101.7.",he said and walked into Blaine's bathroom to clean off the thermometer,"Ouch.",he commented and Blaine turned over, his cheeks blushed pink.

"You're telling me, I feel like I'm on fire.",he groaned and heard Kurt running the water in the bathroom.

Kurt returned a moment later with the thermometer and a wet wash cloth. He placed the thermometer on the table and folded up the washcloth, before lightly laying the coolness across Blaine's forehead. Blaine sighed at the comfort the wet rag provided along with Kurt's soft hand lightly petting his hair.

"Better?",Kurt asked and Blaine looked up into his caring blue eyes.

"Yeah.",he whispered and Kurt smiled down at him before backing up and sitting back on the chair.

Blaine was disappointed to lose the soft caress of Kurt's hand. Kurt picked up his phone and saw five messages from Dave. He ignored them and looked back at Blaine, who he noticed was still shirtless.

"Do you want a tee shirt?",he asked and Blaine looked down at his chest.

"No, I'm too hot.",he said and Kurt nodded and sat back in his chair, "but I actually should wear one around you.",Blaine groaned and Kurt immediately took offense.

"Now what the hell does that mean? I just saw your bare ass for god sakes!",Kurt snapped and Blaine shook his head lightly.

"No Kurt, I mean, I should wear one around you because, your someone else's boyfriend and if he knew you were here with me, he would not want me shirtless. I have to respect Dave and your relationship if I'm ever going to move on.",Blaine said and Kurt immediately thought of what Joey had said before he left about Blaine coming to him and him telling him to move on because Kurt had already.

"It's not that big of a deal, if you're more comfortable without one, then be comfortable. Don't worry about me.",Kurt told him and Blaine nodded.

Kurt had an unsettling feeling in his stomach as he leaned against the back of the chair once more.

"So, what's new in the fabulous life of Kurt Hummel?",Blaine asked and Kurt sighed.

"I got a new cat.",he said and Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"A cat? I thought Burt was allergic?",he asked and Kurt nodded.

"Well, I didn't technically get one, Dave got one, but he said she was half mine since I helped pick her out.",Kurt told him and Blaine's face dropped a little.

"Oh, that's really sweet.",he said dryly and Kurt nodded again.

"Yeah, her name is Cherie and she's the softest thing you've ever touched, sweet and so adorable.",Kurt said thinking of the kitten that he had picked out only hours ago.

"I bet.",Blaine said and Kurt looked up at him, "I remember you always talking about getting a cat when you moved to New York.",Blaine said and Kurt shifted, uncomfortably.

"No, actually Blaine, you wanted to get the cat once we moved to New York.",he said as he avoided Blaine's gaze.

"Oh, right.",Blaine said and Kurt swallowed.

"So are you hungry? I can make you some chicken and noodle.",Kurt offered, mostly to have an excuse to leave the uncomfortable feeling of the room. Blaine shook his head no."Oh.",Kurt said and settled back into the chair.

"I'm mostly just tired.",Blaine said and Kurt looked up at him.

"Oh well then I'll shut up so you can get some sleep.",he said and Blaine chuckled, weakly.

"No, it's nice to have you to talk to, just you being here makes me feel better somehow.",Blaine said and Kurt swallowed.

"Okay then.",he said and Blaine gave him a small smile.

**Doctor Kurt :) Nervous Blaine :) Jeeves the Butler and Mrs. White the maid … sound familiar? Lol and yes Julie Andrews is Kurt's grandmother :) REVIEWS :) :) :) :) **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: We Can Still Be Friends

For the next two days Kurt nursed Blaine back to health. They spent most of the time talking about music, books, classes, and small talk; stuff like that. They would always avoid the talk of their love lives or anything concerning couples at all. Kurt called Dave whenever Blaine was asleep and told him that his Grandma was getting better.

Blaine was happy once his fever broke and the uncomfortable act of temperature taking was over. Soon Blaine was back to his energetic, dapper self and Kurt knew his private time with Blaine was over and it was time to go back to the real world.

"Thanks.",Blaine said as he walked Kurt down the stairs, "You know for everything.",he said and Kurt smiled.

"No, it was actually kind of nice.",he said and Blaine snorted, making Kurt laugh.

"Well, not you being sick part, but the spending time together, just talking, like the old days back at Dalton.",Kurt said and Blaine smiled, Kurt's voice took on a dreamy tone, "Like when we use to just talk at the Lima Bean.",Blaine watched Kurt speak with adoration in his eyes before looking down at their shoes, "You know I feel so naked walking in there without you.", Kurt said and Blaine looked up, their eyes met and Kurt swallowed.

"Me too.",he said and Kurt gave him a small smile.

"Well, there's no reason we couldn't just go get a coffee sometime right?",Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"Right! I mean we can still be friends.",he said and Kurt nodded this time.

"Yeah just because we're not boyfriends anymore... doesn't mean anything..."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go get a coffee right now?",Kurt asked and Blaine smiled.

"Absolutely, after nothing but chicken soup for five days, coffee and muffins sounds amazing.",he said already grabbing his coat.

Kurt laughed and opened the front door, leading the way out to Blaine's car.

**Reviews are love :) Three chapters to go!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The King and Queen return to the Lima Bean

The ride to Lima was full of laughter as the two boys enjoyed belting out Katy Perry and Lady Gaga at the top of their lungs. Kurt felt like a superstar sitting in Blaine's car wearing his new purple tinted Dior Sunglasses. Blaine had worn his purple sweater and Kurt couldn't help but take pleasure in the fact that they matched. With the music blasting, he didn't hear his phone ring his boyfriend's ring tone twice.

Blaine pulled into his usual parking space right outside of the door. He had only started parking there in November of last year when he and Kurt would come for their afternoon coffee and Kurt would whine about having to walk in the snow in his new boots. Since then the space had always been open. Blaine didn't understand why, you'd think more people than him and Kurt would want the space closest to the entrance, but it pleased him either way.

Kurt opened the door and slid out gracefully, he waited for Blaine to join him before they opened the door to the smell of coffee and baked goods.

The once loud coffee shop stilled as Kurt Hummel walked in with Blaine Anderson closely behind him. Warbler blazers all over the room were being adjusted and ties straightened. Blaine Anderson tossed a quick glance around the room before turning back to Kurt with a smile. The room breathed again and the afternoon motion continued as it was before the couple walked in.

"Oh I've missed it here.",Kurt breathed in the scent and Blaine smiled his adorable puppy dog smile.

"I haven't been here in weeks.",he said and Kurt blinked.

"Me neither, I lied when I said I came here, I've actually been going to this crap coffee stand round the corner from school."

"Yeah, I've actually given the shop in Westerville some business." he said and Kurt chuckled.

"Yes the Lima Bean is certainly the place to be, no wonder many of the Warbler's drive an hour just to get a cup of coffee here." Kurt commented as he eyed the interior lovingly.

"Not just Warblers my friend, almost all of Dalton, even though there's a coffee shop on campus." Blaine said as they walked up to the counter.

The thin barista smiled up at them and moved over to her register.

"Hello boys, what can I get you?",she asked, even though she was already typing in their order.

"A Medium Drip for me and a…"

"A Grande nonfat mocha for me please and thanks.",Kurt said quickly and the barista nodded.

"Coming right up.",she said and Kurt gave her a grateful nod before turning to a confused Blaine.

"We shouldn't order for each other, while were friends… you know." Kurt said and Blaine chuckled.

"What does me knowing your coffee order have to do with anything? It didn't bother you before.",Blaine said and Kurt shrugged.

"Well that was before.",he said quietly and Blaine seemed to get the point, or at least just respect Kurt's choice.

"Alright then.",he said as the barista handed them their drinks.

Blaine gave her the $8.35 before Kurt could insist on paying for himself too. Kurt seemed to notice but let it go as he grabbed his coffee and followed Blaine over to their usual table.

"Ah, finally some normality.",Blaine said as he wiggled in his chair, causing Kurt to giggle.

"Yes, it's nice being back.",Kurt said and looked around the room, as if anything would change drastically in two weeks.

He noticed a lot of the Dalton student's watching them and that made him kind of uneasy. Blaine didn't seem to notice them though as he sat comfortably, even under the stares of his former peers. Kurt sipped his coffee and tried not to notice their audience.

"So how has your Dad been?",Blaine asked and Kurt swallowed before answering.

"He's fine. He is really excited about finally having enough money to take Carol on a real honeymoon.",Blaine smiled and nodded.

"That's great.",he said and Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah.",he said and Blaine looked around the room.

"Where are they going?",Blaine asked as he fidgeted with the lid of his coffee cup.

"I think he decided on a tour of Italy.",Kurt told him and Blaine smiled.

"That's so romantic.",he said and Kurt nodded.

"So how are you feeling?",Kurt asked and Blaine chuckled.

"Kurt, I've been fine for two days.",he said and Kurt chuckled, nervously.

"I know, I just, after seeing you sick… you know.",Blaine laughed again.

"I know and thank you for your concern, but I'm alright.",he said and Kurt nodded and sipped his coffee.

Suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around Kurt causing him to choke on his coffee.

"There's the happy couple!",David said as he hugged Kurt.

"David! Will you let go of him for Warbler's sake he's turning blue!",Blaine insisted as he rose from his chair before being trapped in another set of arms.

"AW don't be jealous, we miss you too Grandma!",Wes said as he ruffled Blaine's gelled curls.

Kurt giggled once he had caught his breath. The other two pulled up chairs and made themselves comfortable at their table.

"It's nice to see you two too.",Kurt said as he quickly checked his hair in his little travel sized mirror that he always had handy.

"So when are you making your triumphant return to Dalton Blaine?",Wes asked and Blaine looked across the table at Kurt, who had paused his grooming for only a second before continuing as though he didn't care, but Blaine could tell Kurt wanted to know his answer.

"I'm not.",he said, never taking his eyes off Kurt who stopped grooming and looked at him.

"Not?",Wes asked and David looked between his two best friends, "NOT!",Wes whispered with a little more hiss in his voice, "BLAINE HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? WE NEED YOUR VOICE!",he said and Blaine looked away from Kurt and over to his best friend, who now had a strong grip on his arm, "And besides you promised that after...",Dave put a hand on Wes' arm.

"Wes, calm down!",he said and Blaine looked down at his coffee, "Blaine's obviously set his mind on this.",he said and Blaine gave him a grateful smile.

"Yeah? Well, thanks a lot Anderson! You've completely ruined my set list!",Wes said and David looked down at the table with a small amused smile.

"Hey, maybe that new Sebastian kid could handle the solos?",he suggested and Kurt looked at all three of them.

Wes thought about it before taking a deep breath and smoothing down his Dalton blazer,"Well, maybe, all I know is that you new directions had better bring it!",Wes said and Kurt smiled proudly.

"We will.",he said and Wes gave him a playful look before turning back to Blaine with his playful pissed off face back in place.

"Now, I've got to cancel my date with Janet tonight so I can sit at home and make a new set list. Thanks a lot Anderson, you gosh darn cock block!",he said and lightly slapped Blaine on the side of the head before getting up and walking away, David chuckled as he got up to follow.

"See you guys around.",he said with a small wave.

"Bye David.",Kurt said and watched him go.

"Those Goons," Blaine said affectionatly before taking a sip of his coffee. "Anyway, our Glee assignment is due this Friday.",Blaine said and Kurt looked at him.

"Your not leaving?",he said with a small smile and Blaine looked up at him.

"I'll never leave you.",he said and Kurt felt himself falling into the glorious feeling he always got when he was around Blaine. It felt like emotional melted chocolate and he loved it, "And since you dismissed Elton, I have to come up with a new ballad.",Blaine continued casually and Kurt remembered that he had a boyfriend, sadly...

"Well do you even still feel that way?",Kurt asked and it was Blaine's turn to look away.

"Yes.",Kurt sighed, "but it's not what I want to sing about.",Blaine continued and Kurt looked up.

"Then what do you want to sing about?",he asked and Blaine looked away before nodding to his coffee cup, obviously telling himself to be honest.

"I never apologized to Dave.",he said and Kurt blinked in surprise, "after basically outing him. I was jealous, stupid, and wrong! No matter what, you don't out someone. That's just cruel but I did that, and even though I'm not Dave's number one fan, I do owe him an apology.",Blaine said and Kurt let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Wow, I never thought I'd...",Kurt couldn't even finish his sentence. Blaine's words had brought up so much emotion in him he was choking on them, "Blaine, that's so, sweet…"

Blaine looked up at him with his eyes full of sorrow and Kurt could tell Blaine was serious about this apology. Then Kurt knew, that's what he had been waiting for Blaine to say. He smiled lovingly at Blaine, as Blaine nearly cried with regret.

"I'd like to apologize to him, may I use your phone?",Blaine asked and Kurt blinked before nodding and reaching into his bag and passing his phone over to Blaine.

Blaine dialed then put the phone to his ear and waited as the phone rang. After a while, Dave's machine picked up.

"Hey you've reached Dave Karofsky, if this is Kurt don't bother leaving a message. I'm done playing this game with you. I took the stupid cat back to the shelter and am at school trying to get my spot back on the team. You've made your choice and I hope you and Anderson have a nice life screwing each other over."

_ Beeeeeeepppp!_

Blaine froze, just listening to the light buzz of the machine recording his silence. He looked over at Kurt who was just watching him. It was a long minute before he lowered the phone and clicked the end button. He stared at the phone before looking up at Kurt.

"Kurt, I think you should call your boyfriend…",he said and handed the phone back across the table to a confused Kurt, "I'm sorry.",he said and Kurt's eyebrows lowered as he hit redial and placed the phone to his ear.

**So Kurt finally heard what he wanted Blaine to say. All this time his subconscious wouldn't let him forgive Blaine because Blaine never once said he was sorry to Dave. Awww!**

**But now Dave has something to say and Kurt has to listen... **

**REVIEWS ARE EPIC! SO PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME! **

**TWO CHAPTERS TO GO! HOW DO YOU THINK IT WILL END?**


	36. Chapter 36

**So Here We are, the End of the story, *wipes tears*****. Okay, b****efore we get started I want to give a few shout outs to some people: ****First, t****o my amazing Beta ****teamdelena1****! She's amazing and worked just**** as hard as I did with this story so thanks for spending all that time correcting my numerous grammar mistakes girl **** Next I would like to thank ****Chloe**** for reviewing through the whole story! Your support is one of the reasons we are all here at the end. You**** inspired me to keep posting chapters! Because as you once said no one wants to post a story that no ****one's**** going to read. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I**** hope you like the end. Also a special thanks to ****PojaTheDinosaur, Pictures in Pink, Klipotitatum, Tiiakki, IscreamIcecream, StarkidKlaineTrickster, SheWasThere, Madhatter0407, bebeke13, ExotikaHollow1379, truemaxadlerfan, Chrishummel, Lone-Angel-1992, alwaysariyanala, Starmoonsunnie, Carisw, Shineshine, and bunn95****! I'm so thankful for all of your favorites and reviews. This story is for all of you and all of the reviewers to come **** Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you again in stories to come. Now I'll quit my blabbering and let you get to the end of the story! Let me know what you think **

Chapter 36: The Notebook has all the Answers

Kurt walked up the stone path to the door of the small brick house. After hesitating for only a second, he knocked softly on the door. While he waited, he remembered that just only a week and a half ago he was standing on this porch for the first time. He was still happy with Blaine and everything was perfect. The door opened to reveal Paul Karofsky looking down at him.

"Mr. Karofsky, is Dave here?",Kurt asked and Paul looked him over before stepping aside and allowing Kurt to enter.

"He's in his room.",he said and Kurt muttered a, "thank you", before walking toward the stairs.

Kurt walked up to Dave's door before softly knocking.

"What?",Dave's voice asked and Kurt took a deep breath before opening the door and peeking in. Dave was sitting on his bed looking down at a notebook. He looked up and their eyes met. Dave looked away and slammed the notebook closed.

"Can I come in?",Kurt asked from the door way and Dave refused to look at him, Kurt stepped in and closed the door, "Dave, I…"

"You're **Grandma Julie** had the measles, that was a good one,",Dave said, looking down at the closed notebook, "I actually believed it.",Kurt blinked and stood with his back against the door, "When really you were too busy playing doctor with Anderson.",Dave said, this time with a little chuckle behind his words.

"Dave I…"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry,",Dave said, finally turning his eyes to Kurt. Kurt backed even further into the door, Dave's eyes were dark and emotionless, a look that scared Kurt, "Because you're not.",Dave said and Kurt looked away, ashamed, "You used me Kurt.",Dave's voice changed to a hurt tone and that tone forced Kurt to look back at his boyfriend.

"I…"

"It was all a lie from the very beginning.",Dave said, his voice breaking and tears forming in his eyes.

"Dave, please, I…"

"I love you Kurt!",Dave said and a tear fell down his face. Kurt felt tears filling in his own eyes, "I really do and you knew that!",Dave was full on sobbing now and Kurt could do nothing but stand and listen, "But you decided to just walk all over that! You act like my feelings don't even matter!"

"Dave, I never wanted to hurt you.",Kurt whispered and Dave looked away again.

"You wanted to just use me, and yet you didn't want to hurt me?",he asked and Kurt suddenly heard how stupid it sounded, "What the hell Kurt? Did you think I was just going to be your Blaine substitute forever and never catch on? Do you think I'm that stupid?",Dave yelled and Kurt shook his head.

"No Dave, I just wanted to move on! I really care about you and I thought…",Kurt couldn't finish, he couldn't remember what he was thinking doing something so stupid, "I didn't want to hurt you…",he whispered and Dave looked away before opening the notebook in front of him.

"This is the notebook Mildred got a hold of.",he explained, calmly, and Kurt looked down at the notebook as Dave slowly turned the pages. On almost every page there were doodles of his name with hearts and other little drawings, "For years my notebooks were covered with this stuff.",Dave continued, "Even before I kissed you, you see, I've been in love with you forever Kurt.",Dave said and Kurt swallowed, "I REALLY loved you, for all that time.",Dave said as he continued turning the pages, "When you agreed to go out with me, it was the best moment of my life.",he said and Kurt looked up into Dave's eyes, which were still on the pages as tears slowly fell down his cheeks. Then he cleared his throat and looked up, causing Kurt to look away, "Anyway, then I found this.",he said and reached across the bed to his bag and pulled out a sparkly purple notebook that Kurt recognized as his own, "I went to your locker to get your books for you because I was going to drop them off at your house so you wouldn't get behind.",Dave said as he moved his notebook aside and placed Kurt's in front of him.

Kurt knew what was in that book, and suddenly wanted to die of sorrow for what he's done to Dave. Dave opened the front cover and Kurt looked down at the picture of him and Blaine by the lake in the park last spring.

"Cute picture.",Dave said and Kurt rested his head against the door, "You'd think since you guys were fighting, this would have been thrown away.",Dave said, then gave a shrug, "Oh well, it doesn't matter, maybe you just forgot.",Dave said and continued flipping through Kurt's math notes, which were almost as colorful as Dave's, "Ah cute doodles, but these are all dated before we got together, so that's understandable.",Dave said with another shrug then flipped some more and paused, "Wait a second,",he said and Kurt looked away, "These notes are from two days ago.",Dave said, then held up the book for Kurt to see the many doodles of Blaine's name and hearts, "Mr. Hummel- Anderson, that's real cute.",Dave said and Kurt looked away. Dave slammed the book closed the noise making Kurt jump before the notebook was thrust into his chest, he hesitated slightly before taking it and pressing it to his chest, "I went to your house after I found that notebook. Carole was the only one home so she let me in. She told me I could wait for you in the living room. But I went up to your room when she was in the kitchen." Kurt knew he should be upset about Dave sneaking into his room but he couldn't really care right now. "Your room is full of pictures of him, there's a CD of him singing in your CD player, and you rushed to his bedside when he was sick.",Dave said, as he re-opened his own notebook and Kurt blinked as he waited for Dave to continue, "You love him Kurt.",Dave said and Kurt looked up into his eyes, "I always thought it was just a "silly little first love thing" but no, you are IN LOVE with him, and I could never compete with that.",Dave said with a small shrug and Kurt looked down at the notebook in his arms, "Not everyone is lucky enough to find that kind of love Kurt.",Dave said and Kurt looked up at Dave to find him looking back at him, "You may get pissed at Anderson, but no matter what he does, you will **always **love him. And as long as you love him, there's no room in your heart for me.",Dave told him and Kurt wanted to apologize but when he opened his mouth no words came out, "So, good bye Kurt.",Dave said and Kurt stood there for a long moment before he felt himself nod slowly.

He looked up at the small picture of Dave and his mother.

"Can we still be friends Dave?",he asked and was surprised at the strange sound of his own voice.

Dave looked at him before slowly shaking his head no. Kurt looked away as a fresh round of tears formed in his eyes, making them sting. He nodded again before he turned around and placed his hand on the handle, his vision blurry through the tears.

_ "When you try your best, but you don't succeed"_

He heard Dave sing and turned around in surprise.

_ "When you get what you want,"_

Dave put his hand on his chest before dropping it and nodding toward the notebook in Kurt's arms.

"B_ut not what yo__u need"_

Kurt noticed Dave was directing the words right into his heart and he knew he was talking about Blaine.

_"When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep"_

Dave gave Kurt a small sad smile before nodding toward the door.

"s_tuck in reverse,_"

Kurt paused for a second before opening it and walking out.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_And the tears come streaming down your face"_

Kurt continued the song, softly, as he walked down the stairs.

"_When you lose something you can't replace"_

He looked up at the last sight of Dave's door before walking across the downstairs hall towards the Karofsky's door.

xxxxxxxxxx

_"When you love someone, but it goes to waste"_

Dave sang as he walked over to the window, just in time to see Kurt walk up to his car.

_"Could it be worse?"_

Dave sang as he rested his head on the glass.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_ "Lights will guide you home"_

Kurt sang as he pulled out of the Karofsky's drive way.

_"And ignite your bones"_

Suddenly his phone began to buzz, he looked down and saw Blaine's name flashing across the screen, causing him to smile through the tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ "And I will try to fix you" _

Dave sang as he sat back down on the bed and softly closed his doodle infested notebook.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: THE END

Kurt swayed to the musical interlude as Brad played the piano and Blaine strummed on his guitar. Blaine's eyes were locked on him lovingly. Kurt looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

"_And high up above or down below," _Blaine sang as he passed his guitar to Puck, who took his spot on the stool as Blaine walked over to Kurt.

"_When you're too in love to let it go." _Kurt sang as he turned to face Blaine and took his hand. He would never let Blaine go ever again.

_"But if you never try you'll never know, j__ust what you're worth" _Blaine sang to Kurt, with tears leaking out of his eyes.

"_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, __and I will try to fix you__" _They sang together as they gazed into each others eyes and took each others hands. Today was their second day of being back together. After leaving Dave's house Kurt knew that he was right, it's not every day someone finds a love like his and Blaine's, and no matter what Blaine does he will always love was just sorry he had to hurt so many people to figure out what he already knew. They had agreed to sing this song together because they both needed to be fixed, but they were there to help each other change and always would be. Kurt was so full of emotion, he accidentally let out a small sob and Blaine used his thumb to wipe away the tear and they began to slowly dance together, just like they had at Prom last year.

_"Tears stream, down on your fac__e" _They sang together as they continued to dance._"When you lose something you cannot replace. Tears stream, down on your face, and I..."_

Blaine twirled Kurt.

_"Tears stream, down on your face, I promise you I will learn from my mistakes" _Blaine looked directly in Kurt's eyes as he said that, but Kurt knew he had some mistakes to learn from too_._

_"Tears stream, down on your face, and I..."_

Kurt let go of Blaine's hands and moved to stand in front of him and looked straight ahead.

_"Lights will guide yo__u home, and ignite your bones, a__nd I will try to fix you,"_

He finished the song before turning to look at the door where Dave Karofsky had stood watching. Dave gave him a small smile before turning and walking away.

Suddenly Kurt felt Blaine take his hand. He turned to see Blaine giving him a loving and understanding look and smiled in appreciation as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wiped the tears from Kurt's cheeks before gently kissing the top of his head.

"I love you.",he whispered into Kurt's hair.

"I love you too.",Kurt said and the two of them smiled as the rest of the glee club continued to applaud their performance.

THE END


End file.
